Truth Hurts Lies Kill
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: In the neko world, there are two kinds of nekos. Ones that are completely clueless, and those who have gone through enough to see the truth. Kuroko had thought that the humans were caring and loving creatures, but now he has to learn the truth the hard way. AU Neko!Kuroko and Neko!Akashi. Story for AkaKuro week. Originally an rp done with Roselilia and me. Happy AkaKuro week!
1. Chapter 1

In a world where nekos exist, part human part cat creatures made as pets, Akashi hated humans. He lived on the streets and took care of himself, avoiding humans the best he could.

It wasn't an easy life, he was often chased by humans who wanted to imprison him and food was hard to come by, but it was so much more satisfying than being collared.

He was content being by himself and he was never actually lonely. Sure, time to time he wished for a companion but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make to survive.

Then one day that changed.

It was an ordinary day and he was strolling the dirty streets of the city, the streets rich people turned their nosess to, when he caught sight of a shaking figure in a corner.

One closer inspection, Akashi ascertained it was a injured neko, dirt covering powder blue hair and marring milky soft pale skin. There was a rather nasty cut on one of his cat ears and his tail was in tatters. His tiny blue paws were all scratched up as well and he only wore light clothes all cut up and had holes.

Clicking his tongue Akashi gently and carefully picked up the light neko into his arms and began carrying him to his home, an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city, where he would dress his wounds.

One neko, one named Kuroko Tetsuya, hadn't always lived a hard life. He had originally lived in a loving and caring home, his family of humans who took care of him and watched over him, and never treated him as a pet really. They treated him as if he were a family member. But those were his childhood days.

He grew up soon enough, and after a dreadful accident, he was left with a man who was related to the family, but lived far off so he didn't get hurt. That's where his life went down hill. Soon enough, he found himself with new cuts or bruises every day, ones that he did not know how to tend to. And his new owner never treated him either.

It had been like that for a while now, but soon, he had been abandoned. Kuroko didn't know whether to be happy that he wouldn't be abused no more, or if he should be scared, since he never lived alone before. Not knowing where to go, he just sat in an alleyway.

He curled up as best as he could, trying to keep his body warm but it wasn't easy with his horrible shredded clothing. It wasn't too hard to go to sleep, even if he was edgy. He didn't even feel another being pick him up in his slumber.

Akashi sighed as he kicked open the door and entered his home which honestly was nothing like a home should be. It was a huge expanse of cement walls and flooring with very little inside.

On a corner was a huge basin for drinking water that he refilled twice a week from a nearby creek. In another was a piles of blankets he nicked from clothing lines and in the other corner were various things he had stolen.

Luckily he had a first aid kit which he fetched after gently lying the little neko on his pile of blankets. He also grabbed a rag and wet it thoroughly before bringing everything to the neko.

He first washed the neko off with the rag, getting off all the dirt and dried blood off of him, revealing a battered starved body. Shaking his head in disapproval, a mark of humans no doubt, Akashi began patching him up with bandages.

No doubt the neko would most likely stay with him for a little while as he was too injured to face the streets by himself. One look at him and the large stray nekos would certainly eat him alive.

Still, that would mean that he needed more food and supplies...

Akashi put away his stuff and carried over the last bit of food he had stored, a box of crackers already half empty, and left it by the neko before he left to gather, steal, more food and perhaps more blankets.

Kuroko had been quiet the whole time in his sleep, just innocently curled around himself and never shifted in the redheads arms. Though he did snuggled into the pile of blankets once he was set down, liking the new warmth it provided.

He only flinched slightly while he was getting treated, but he didn't wake up yet. His body was tired, along with his mind, so he wouldn't expect himself to wake up soon in such a state. Though sooner or later he had to wake up.

Lightly opening his blue eyes, Kuroko scanned the area. This wasn't the ally, but someone's home? No, it looked run down and old, abandoned. Next he looked down, seeing what he was laying on. He only saw pieces of clothing, and it reminded him of his own torn up clothes. Then he saw the box of crackers.

He wasn't sure if they were someone else's, but they were set by him, and he was hungry. Just in case they were someone's else's, he only took one or two, nibbling on them slowly to savor the food. He wasn't much of an eater anyway

Akashi hummed, his red busy tail swaying and curling lightly, as his heterochromatic eyes scanned the stores that had fruit displays set outside. He pondered why humans left them out and didn't expect things to be stolen. Honestly, they were asking for it.

Still, as easy as fruit was to steal, he needed food that could be stored and saved for many days. Which meant he would have to actually enter a store to steal.

A plastic bag he had found flying in the wind crinkled noisily in his hand as he snuck into a grocery store and he wasted no time stealing anything he could get his paws on.

Nekos were small thanks to their cats gene, so nobody really noticed him luckily, not until his bag was full and ready to burst. The shop owner yelled angrily but Akashi was already running out, too quick for anyone to catch him.

With a satisfied smirk, the food should last him a week at least, Akashi sauntered back home, idly wondering if the little neko had woken up.

Soon enough, Kuroko didn't know what to do after it seemed like hours of laying down on the pile of clothes. He had eaten a cracker or two, and he had rested. He guessed he should check the place out. After all, the owner of the house might still be here.

Standing up, finding his legs were a bit wobbly, he ignored it. There was a little limp in his step, and he looked at his paws. He finally realized they were somewhat treated. He looked everywhere else on him, and noticed he was cleaned and bandaged. Did some human come find him and clean him up?

Deciding he would wait for whoever had saved him, Kuroko continued his own self tour. He stayed inside though. He made his way to this little basin, and saw only a little water inside. He leaned in as much as he could, without spilling the water, and began to patiently get a drink of water. His ragged tail, now bandaged, swaying back and forth, twitching at every sound that occurred.

Akashi kicked open the door, gritting his teeth at the heavy bag which was awkward to hold with paws, before he dropped it on the ground and wiped his brow.

He stretched his shoulder muscles thoroughly and then patted down his clothing, also stolen, from a rich person no less, before he peered around, tilting his head at the empty makeshift bed.

He turned and noticed the little neko by the basin and he quirked an eyebrow as he scanned the neko, nodding in approval when he seemed to be alright for the most part.

"My apologies for my meager lodgings." Akashi said. "My name is Akashi Seijuro."

Kuroko almost choked on the water, hearing the door slam open. He jumped away from the water, beside the basin, low to the ground. He was startled, so the little fur he had on his ears, tail, and paws were raised on end.

He eyed the stranger, wondering if they were bad or good. It was another neko, like him, but some of them were bad, he knew. He looked down a bit once Akashi started looking at him. He didn't answer, not speaking or even making a sound.

"Now now, I'm a friend. Of sorts." Akashi tilted his head in thought before shrugging. "At the very least I saved you from dying in the cold. I'm not like humans."

Akashi took the bag and began organizing the contents in the corner without looking at the neko. He saw the wariness in blue eyes and he didn't quite know what to do. He had seen the effects of human abuse, there was no doubt this neko had gone through it, but he had never had to actually deal with it.

He supposed it didn't matter much, he wasn't a good person, he only did enough to help his conscience. He had helped the poor thing and he would continue to until he thought he could take care of himself then out he goes.

He walked over to the basin, careful to avoid the neko in case he lashed out in fear, and peered inside, clicking his tongue when he saw the little amount in it. He would have to fill it which was an arduous task but he was to take in the neko, he would need more.

"I have to leave once more to fill this. Stay here or come with me, the choice is yours little one." Akashi said as he took two big buckets in his paws and made his way to the door.

Kuroko still didn't know whether to trust him, but it did make sense. He guessed it was possible that this neko saved him, rather then a human, but he didn't need to be rude about them. Not all humans were cruel.

He shaked a little bit when Akashi came over. For a second, he thought the neko had read his mind. When Akashi looked at the basin, be hoped he wasn't in trouble for drinking any. He was glad to hear he just needed to refill it.

Kuroko wasn't exactly sure if his body was up to a walk, possibly a long or short one, but he would get a chance to see where he was. After a moment, he slowly followed Akashi towards the door.

Akashi noticed the neko following him and made sure to walk slowly as they walked away from the city and into a field. On another day, when the neko was up for it, he would show him around the city and tell him the places to avoid. For now he would show him where to get a permanent supply of water which was vital for survival.

It was a bit of a long trek but Akashi took his time, pausing whenever he thought the neko needed a break. The little one didn't speak at all but Akashi didn't mind. He would rather a quiet neko over a hyperactive one.

By midday they arrived at a running creek and Akashi filled the buckets to the brim while beckoning to the neko to drink his fill. He himself lapped up some water to wet his dry throat.

"You can always get water here." Akashi said to the neko. "Humans rarely come here except some kids who shouldn't do any harm to you although I do warn you to be wary still."

Kuroko still had that limp in his step, but he ignored it again. It would heal soon, now that everything was treated. He could only imagine what could happen if he stayed behind in that alleyway.

He didn't take breaks for too long, maybe a good few minutes or so, before getting back up. He didn't want to sit or lay down, and not be able to get back up because he was tired again or exhausted.

So he was very happy to see a clear and clean creek up ahead, that looked beautiful. He sat by the water, watching Akashi fill the basins, until he was called over. Getting what Akashi meant, he walked over and got his small drink. His ears twitched, showing he was listening to Akashi.

"We should get back so you can rest." Akashi said as he hefted the two heavy baskets with his paws. They were heavy but it was something he was used to. In fact it was one of the reasons he was so strong since it helped him build muscle.

Kuroko finished getting a drink, looking up at Akashi once he lifted up the heavy baskets. That must have been tough to carry. "...Do you want help carrying those?" He asked, speaking for the first time since he met Akashi. He wasn't surprised that his voice was more quiet then usual.

Akashi blinked in slight surprise at the soft whispery voice before he registered the words and he shook his head.

"I thank you for the offer but it would only hurt you with your injuries." Akashi said. "Would you mind telling me your name or will i be left calling you 'little one' for the entirety of your stay?"

Kuroko would have frowned noticing that Akashi wouldn't let him help, but refrained from doing so. He looked down at his paws, seeing them fixed up, but the fur was still mangled or missing. He looked back up at Akashi, tilting his head. ".. Kuroko Tetsuya, and stay? I can't stay here.."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi repeated experimentally, finding that he liked the name. He motioned for Kuroko to follow him as he began to trek back to his home. "I don't really see why not, Tetsuya. You don't strike me as one accustomed to living on the streets. You suppose you can go back to the human who gave you those wounds but you almost looked close to death when I found you so I don't recommend that. So where else do you have to go? I am willing to teach you everything you need to know to survive while you heal."

As if on command, Kuroko followed the redhead, tail lightly swaying behind him. At the mention of his wounds, he looked at his paws again. He knew some humans were bad and abusive, but not all of them... He was sure of it. Though he didn't like the idea of nearly dying. His ears dropped at the statement. "Not all Humans are bad... It was only just that one.."

"...Naive little one aren't you?" Akashi said with a quirked eyebrow. He knew some neko's were foolish but honestly, Kuroko had been beaten so brutally, he would have thought it would have knocked some since into the little neko. "Well, believe what you want but right now, correct me if I'm wrong, you have nowhere else to go."

He growled a bit under his breath, hearing that the other called him naive. He wasn't naive, he just still believed that not all humans were cruel. But, it was true he had no where to go. "..You are not wrong. I have no owner anymore, so I have no where to go."

"So, I'm offering for you to stay at my home until you can survive on your own." Akashi said. "I mean, I suppose you can try on your own but the other nekos will tear you apart. That's if you don't starve or freeze to death."

"Alright I get it." He quietly hissed out, folding his arms as he walked. His tail was now swishing irritatingly, his ears pulled back, even if it hurt just slightly to do so. "If you are so set on keeping me at that abandoned place, then fine."

"Not technically abandoned if we live there." Akashi pointed out smugly as they arrived and entered his home. He immediately went to the large basin and poured the buckets of water into it. The basin wasn't completely full but Akashi didn't feel like making another trip.

Kuroko gave a dead panned look, before following him inside. While Akashi filled the basin, he headed towards the blankets again. He was planning to lay down, but he realized that Akashi probably wouldn't have anywhere to rest. So he just stood there and watched Akashi.

Akashi noticed and he frowned as he stared at the pile. Right...

"You go ahead and rest, I'll go steal some more blankets." Akashi said, a bit irritable that he hadn't during the first trip he made. Well, it was a somewhat decent day so there ought to be some blankets hanging to be dried.

Kuroko blinked, not familiar with someone out right saying that they were going out to steal something. He walked, limped, over to Akashi and he stared up at him. "You don't have to, I can lay on the floor or something. You don't have to go out and steal."

"Stealing is a huge part of surviving on the streets. Lesson number one." Akashi said as he stretched his shoulders which were sore from carrying the buckets. Maybe he should steal some more food while he was at it.

He didn't like that rule. Not at all. He never liked stealing, but... this was for survival, so maybe he could just see how it's done? "..Can I come with?" He didn't want to be alone in this abandoned building.

Akashi paused as he scanned Kuroko head to toe. He was injured and would undoubtedly get in his way but at the same time the little one needed to learn eventually.

"I suppose you can but you must hide while I do it." Akashi said finally. It would be hard and he would have to be more careful but it was doable.

Kuroko nodded, showing he understood. Hiding shouldn't be so hard, for someone like him. "Do we go now?" He asked, looking back at the pile of clothes for blankets.

"Yes. I do warn you, it's not the only thing I will be stealing. I need to steal more food as well." Akashi warned as they left his home and began walking into the city.

He nodded once again, walking beside him with his paws behind his back. "Why don't I get the clothes and you get the food? Just show me where the clothes are, I need to learn anyway." He suggested, staring at the redhead.

"It's not a bad idea, however, I am worried about your wounds hindering you." Akashi stated thoughtfully, looking Kuroko over as he considered it. It would save time but it would be useless if Kuroko got caught.

Kuroko just continued staring at him, before looking forward. "I can take care of myself, and I won't get caught. I promise. I won't let my wounds get in the way." He stated, as he was sure he could do it without hurting himself further.

"Your choice Tetsuya." Akashi said with a shrug, not having enough energy to argue. If Kuroko got taken then it wasn't his fault, he tried to reason with him. "Come along then."

Akashi led Kuroko to the deeper part of the city, taking care to be far away from his home, walking down quiet streets. They arrived on the richer part of the city, sneaking as best as they could so not to be seen before Akashi pointed at the clotheslines that held clean clothes.

"Just take them. Not much more to it. Take as much as you can and then run if they see you." Akashi said boredly as he leaned against the alleyway entrance where they hid. He would watch Kuroko to make sure he got it right before going on his own way to get food.

Kuroko happily followed him, glad that Akashi agreed to let him help. Though he still wasn't a big fan of stealing, but as Akashi said, this was for survival. If he was to live on the streets, this must be done.

He looked around, trying to remember the places they walked by or to. He was going to be here a while, so he should check out the place, just in case. Looking where Akashi pointed, he nodded. "I'll go now."

Kuroko looked around, making sure no one was really around. Once that was taken care of, he quietly walked out, heading towards the clothesline.

Akashi idly watched Kuroko as he approached a clothesline that was full of clothes with no one in sight. At least for now but humans had a nasty habit of appearing at the worst times.

Still, Akashi decided to stick around for a little longer just to make sure he was going to be okay. Honestly, he went through all the trouble of helping him, and mind you, medical supplies were not easy to get, and he would be upset to lose the neko not even a day later.

Kuroko looked around once again, once he reached the clothesline. He didn't seem nervous at all, really. He just started quickly taking the clothes off the line, all random going from shirts to pants to just sheets.

He was being quick, while watching his surroundings carefully. He couldn't tell if Akashi was still in the hidden alleyway or not.

Well at least he could get the clothes off the hanger. That was good. However, Akashi wondered if Kuroko spotted the maid coming his she had a curiously panicked look on her face instead of an angered one that was usually shown when seeing a neko stealing.

"Oi, littly kitty you have company!" Akashi called only loud enough for Kuroko's cat ears to pick up.

Kuroko spotted the maid, then heard Akashi. His ears twitched a bit at the yelling, but he soon gathered the clothes and sheets he stole into his arms. After that, he took off, headings towards Akashi. He didn't know whether it was reckless or not to lead the maid to Akashi, but he didn't know where else to go.

Besides, he should be okay. Not many people see him anyway.

"You brat." Akashi growled when he saw Kuroko running towards him before he peered over to the maid who was yelling something.

"A ghost is stealing the clothes!" The maid yelled and Akashi tilted his head in complete confusion. Ghost? Has the poor woman lost her mind?

Kuroko slowed to a stop, once he was inside the alleyway. He looked at Akashi, before holding out the clothes and such he got, showing everything he retrieved. "Will this be good enough?" He asked,tilting his head slightly.

Akashi didn't answer and just stared at Kuroko once more with his arms crossed against his chest. At first, just like before, he didn't notice anything off about the neko but then he realized something.

"You have no presence." Akashi said bluntly with a frown as his nose twitched, his tail slowly beginning to sway side to side.

He looked at Akashi confused, wondering why he looked irritated or mad. Didn't he do good? The maid didn't follow him, and he had gotten a lot of clothes, so what was wrong?

Oh, his lack of presence. He hasn't been bothered by that in a long time, as he was used to his family seeing him so much. "Yes, I do not. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it was important."

"Fascinating." Akashi said with a blink. "Looks like you'll do better than most then."

He would be able to steal and sneak about more without being noticed which honestly could be the difference between life and death sometimes. He would have an easier time getting food and supplies as well. Yes, once he knew the basics he would do very well for himself which was good because he was kind of scrawny.

"Well, that should be enough for the two of us. I'm going to go steal food now, you can go on home or you can come with." Akashi said as he began stalking off, eyeing a passing neko who eyed him back. The neko looked about ready to start a fight but obviously changed its mind and walked off in a different direction.

"That's good then.." Kuroko said, before making the clothes into a little ball, so he could carry it easier. He shook his head, holding the ball close. "I'll come with, I need to see where you can get food from."

He followed Akashi, instantly seeing that other neko, who obviously didn't see him. He looked like he wanted to fight, but walked off instead. Would other nekos be like that towards him, even if he was doing nothing but walking by?

They walked over to an area full of different shops and bustling people with nekos running about. Akashi pointed out different stores, telling Kuroko which store sold what and what stores to steal from. He pointed out which stores not to steal from because if caught, the punishment wouldn't be worth it.

"That stores is the best." Akashi pointed out as he pointed at a grocery store. "If you're caught the most that will happen to you is you get a beating."

Kuroko listened closely, remembering which store would be bad or good to steal from. Though hearing about the punishment of beating, his ears dropped. He still didn't like being beaten, and he still remembered it. But all humans weren't cruel, right?

"Alright, I will wait here. Please be careful."

"...Tetsuya, whatever you see, do not interfere. You will be of no help." Akashi said slowly and seriously. If he should be caught, as unlikely as that was, he would not risk the neko getting into trouble as well. If he got caught then he deserved whatever he got.

"..I understand." He said, shifting a little on his feet. Akashi was his only source of survival at the moment, even if he was slowly learning how to survive by himself. But he would surely need more time to get used to this life.

"Good." Akashi said before he darted out from their hiding spot, keeping low to the ground, his ears perked up and listening while he kept his eyes open to everyone he passed. He neared the store and paused, his tail twitching as he scanned the inside.

The store owner was behind the counter and he periodically looked around, probably wary from earlier when Akashi had stolen. Honestly, stealing a second time the same day wasn't very smart but Akashi needed the food. It had been a while since he had visited them, they were probably hungry.

So, with one last look around the store, memorizing where everyone was, Akashi darted and began grabbing whatever he could, trying to grab whatever looked like it had a lot inside. Crackers, chips, cans and whatnot. Whatever he could carry in his arms since he had foolishly forgotten a bag.

The store owner spotted him almost right away and Akashi just barely managed to avoid a kick in the side. The redhead smirked before he darted away outside, trying to mix with the crowd.

Kuroko stayed back, making sure to watch Akashi from the safe distance of the alleyway. He really hoped nothing bad happened to Akashi, as he knew that stealing was still dangerous.

He would have jumped into action if Akashi had actually gotten kicked, but he remembered that Akashi said not to interfere, plus he didn't get hit. He was glad that Akashi escaped, and tried to mix with the crowd. Smart but also a bit hard. He hoped he didn't drop anything.

The store owner was being particularly persistent, probably angry at being stolen of from the same neko twice in a row. Still, he needed to get the food safe and if this continued, he would eventually drop it.

So, Akashi did his best to mix in with the feet of all the people, tripping a few and occassionally getting kicked harshly by accident. The worst of it was when someone actually stepped on his tail and it was everything he could do to not yowl.

Soon enough he managed to lose the shop owner though and he gingerly returned to where Kuroko was hiding. He placed the food on the ground and looked at his tail which now had a dirty footprint on it. Screw the bruises he got from being kicked, his tail was filthy!

"Damn humans. Never watch where they're going." Akashi grumbled as he tried to wipe the dirt off his beautiful bushy tail.

Kuroko soon couldn't see Akashi any more within the crowd. He only watched worriedly. He didn't think Akashi got caught, since the store owner had went back to his store. Though he still didn't see Akashi-

Nope, here he comes. Kuroko's ears perked, seeing him still carry the food and seem okay, for the most part. He looked at the food, before at Akashi. His tail? What was wrong with it? "Oh,it got stepped on? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Certainly not alright. It's dirty." Akashi said bluntly before sighing and shaking his head. "You should always keep your ears and your tail clean. They mark you as a neko and you should take pride in that."

Akashi let go of his tail before picking up the food, hiding a wince as he moved a bruise he had gotten, and began to walk away, assuming Kuroko would follow him.

He gave a bit of a dead panned look, seeing how Akashi was upset that his tail was dirty. He looked at his own tail, and saw that it was still in tatters. How could he take pride in something that barley had it's fur on it?

Though he said nothing, following Akashi, still carrying the clothes and such.

From the corner of his eye he had seen the look Kuroko had given his tail and shook his head. The little one would learn. His tail would grow out and he would become stronger but after that happens it would be up to him if he was going to take pride in being a neko or let the humans beat him.

"I have a place I wish to visit. It had nothing to do with you or surviving so you can go home if you wish or come with me." Akashi said, uncaring of which choice Kuroko chose.

Looking up as he heard Akashi speak, Kuroko tilted his head. He didn't even remember how to get home, so that was out of the question. Plus, he was curious. "I'll go with you. After all, I still haven't learned how to go home yet."

"Alright but what I wish for you to keep the place I'm going to show you a secret. I want your word." Akashi said as he turned around and looked at Kuroko with an unwavering serious look.

Kuroko blinked as he watched Akashi turn around. "..Okay, I give my word. I will keep it secret." He didn't see what's so special about the place, but he was kind to keep it secret as Akashi asked.

"Alright then." Akashi said as he turned back around on his heel and walked through the city expertly, knowing the entirety of it like the back of his paw. They walked to the slums of the city where most homeless nekos dwell, their big sad eyes staring at Akashi and the food he held but the redhead paid them no heed as he continued onward.

Kuroko followed once again, noticing that Akashi probably memorized this whole city seeing how he knew good places to steal from and knew where to go. Though once they got to the slums, he was shocked to see so many homeless and starved Nekos. They looked helpless. And yet Akashi didn't help them.

"Is something the matter, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked when he saw an odd look cross on the neko's face. He could probably guess what it was but he wished for Kuroko to say it out loud.

He continued following Akashi, but still looked at the homeless nekos. "Why is there so many that look like they don't have a home?" He asked, looking back up at Akashi.

"Humans like nekos for a time but they often grow bored and kick them out." Akashi answered, his ears going back and hissing softly when a neko ambled toward him. The neko immediately backed off.

He gave the best apologetic look he could to the poor neko, before continuing on. "My old home didn't seem to get bored with me.." He had been with them for years, and they never seemed to get bored.

"Some humans have longer attention spans than others." Akashi said as he ducked around a building and began to look around, trying to keep out of view from humans and nekos alike.

"My people had long attention spans then. They were very kind and never treated me as a pet." Kuroko explained, following Akashi carefully.

"Then why are you here? On the streets, wounded, and looking half starved?" Akashi asked with a small huff as he turned to face Kuroko. Honestly, having silly ideals of kind humans would only hinder him at this point.

"Because that family had died a while ago." Kuroko said in a monotone voice. It didn't waver or anything with emotion. It was an empty statement. "And the new man that took me in was the one who did this to me."

"My condolences." Akashi said but it was also an empty statement for he would never regret a humans death, his hatred for them too strong. However, he could understand the feeling of losing a family which is why he expressed his regret for Kuroko at all. "However, do not think you will find humans like that here, little one. It will get you killed or worse."

What could be worse then getting killed? He was surprised that he had actually asked this question out loud. Shaking his head, Kuroko added on. "You don't need to answer that.. just how far is this place?"

Akashi was going to answer Kuroko's question, the answer on the tip of his tongue but he held it. He didn't think Kuroko was ready for the answer quite yet. Instead he continued walking without answering either of Kuroko's questions.

He led the small neko to another building, once more taking a cursory look around to make sure they weren't watched, and he went over to a large box pressed against the wall.

He pushed the box to the side revealing a small hole through the cement, a hole only large enough for a neko to get into. Without an explanation, AKashi went through it, leaving it up to Kuroko to follow or not.

Kuroko tilted his head, noticing that Akashi didn't answer any of his questions. He guessed they were close. Though once he saw Akashi look around again, before continuing to a few boxes, he knew he was right.

Eyeing the boxes, he wasn't expecting a hole to be hidden behind them. He stared at it, seeing Akashi go through first. Kuroko hesitated, before setting the clothes down, and crawled through. He soon turned back, bringing the clothes with him.

Akashi waited for Kuroko to slip through before he went over and moved the box outside to cover the wall the best he could before turning to the room they were in where several tiny nekos were scattered about. As soon as they spotted Akashi and the armful of food he held they all ran to him with wide excited eyes.

"Here, remember to share." Akashi said as he placed the food on the ground and stepped back, watching with soft eyes as they began to eat hungrily.

Kuroko waited for Akashi, letting him go first. He stood up as soon as he could, setting down the clothes. Though he didn't expect to see a whole bunch of little nekos to be in this room. He stared at them a bit wide eyed, as they ran to Akashi, and we're soon eating the food.

He never knew Akashi took in stray nekos. "You take care of them?" He asked quietly.

"Whenever I can. They have other nekos who regularly take care of them I just come whenever I feel like it. Make sure they aren't dead or anything." Akashi replied his tail twitching and swaying when he saw a neko staring at it wide eyed.

The neko crouched and darted forward. Akashi allowed the neko to play with his tail, messing up the fur, only growling warningly when it tried to bite it.

"..Even so, I never thought that you would do something like this, to be honest." Kuroko admitted, wAtching the neko play with Akashi's tail. It was cute, and it even got him to smile slightly. These nekos were somewhat young, it's a shame they live homeless lives.

"It's just something to pass the time, Tetsuya. Do not get the wrong ideas." Akashi said as he winced when the young neko tore out a patch of fur from his fur. "Oi, do you want me to tear your fur?"

The little neko yelped and looked at him fearfully while shaking its little head. Akashi sighed and patted its head reassuringly, letting the neko go back to playing with his tail.

Kuroko just watched the little neko, not replying. Though he still smiled, even when it tore a bit of Akashi's fur. "Make sure to keep your tail clean and looking good, right?" He asked a bit teasingly, looking innocently at Akashi.

He wondered what it would be like to be a young neko again.

"..." Akashi chose not to reply but he did pick up the neko and dump it into Kuroko's arms. "Oi, listen up you little runts. This is Tetsuya Kuroko."

It took the nekos a little while to see Kuroko, squeaking in surprise when they did, before the tentatively creeped toward the newcomer, curiosity in their eyes.

His eyes widened a bit when the neko was suddenly in his arms. It seemed the neko was surprised as well. He looked at Akashi, before the nekos. He didn't like the attention, but he dealt with it.

Kuroko stayed still as the approached, and kept a good hold on the neko in his arms, making sure not to drop it.

"Be gentle with him, he's hurt." Akashi said as he sat down crosslegged, allowing a neko to crawl onto his lap. He licked its ears clean like a mother would to her baby, while eyeing the nekos who crowded around Kuroko, making sure they didn't get too rowdy like they were apt to do.

Kuroko nodded, looking down at the little neko, as if trying to find out where he was hurt. Soon his legs got tired, and he slowly and carefully sat down, keeping the small neko in his lap and arms. He didn't mind the other nekos that we becoming interested in him.

"Mama Aka!" The neko in Akashi's arms said as it curled into his arms, slowly falling asleep as Akashi continued to bathe him as only a cat would. Akashi paused, tilted his head, before beginning to rock the neko in his arms.

"This is why I hate humans." Akashi murmured. "What they do to nekos in general are bad enough but how can they be so heartless to abandon babies?"

Kuroko looked over at the little neko, surprised by the name it called Akashi. It was quite cute actually. Looking back at the neko in his arms, he gently and slowly combed his hair with his fingers, lightly petting his ears in case it hurt the other by mistake.

His ears pulled back when he heard Akashi speak of humans so lowly again. Not all of them were the same. "Not every human will abandon children like these.." He tried to defend.

"No perhaps not but I cannot believe in the 'goodness in humans' any longer." Akashi said as his eyes glazed in memory before he shook himself out of it. "Your a stray now. You need to start acting like it soon."

Akashi stood up and carried the little sleeping neko to the huge pile of clothes in the corner, carefully tucking him in before patting himself off.

"We should leave." Akashi said as he walked back over.

His ears pulled back further, hearing Akashi call him a stray, and told him he should also ACT like one. He wasn't always a stray, so we're they supposed to act like this? Nodding, he slowly let the neko on his lap get off, before standing.

His tail swayed a bit, as he crossed his arms. "Alright, and we are going home after this, right?"

"Yes." Akashi said shortly before he bid farewell to the nekos who seemed to pout at his departure. With a small look at all of them, Akashi turned to the hole, unblocked it and easily crawled out.

He looked around to make sure nobody was around before beckoning to Kuroko for the ball of clothing so the other could crawl out without having to worry about it.

Kuroko let Akashi crawl through first, waving goodbyes to the little nekos. Then he gave him the little ball , so that he could crawl through. As soon as he stood up, he stretched, though stopped when it brought pain to his back.

As soon as Kuroko was through, Akashi hid the hole carefully, his eyes scanning the area thoroughly. He saw Kuroko wince, probably in pain, and hummed thoughtfully.

"I might have some pain meds at home." Akashi said. He didn't have a lot, they were really hard to steal, but Kuroko was probably sore for doing so much while he was injured.

Kuroko blink slightly at the offer, before shaking his head. "You have done enough for me already, don't waste your medical supplies on me."

"If you're sure." Akashi said before they made their way home. They passed by the slums and market place before they finally arrived home. Akashi himself felt drained of energy and he had no idea how Kuroko felt. He placed the clothes into a comfortable pile beside his own.

Kuroko was glad that Akashi didn't push him, and followed him quietly. He tried ignoring the poor nekos in the slums, though it was hard. Once they got home, he sighed lightly, happy to be home.

"So, make yourself at home. As I said you can stay here for as long as you need to. It isn't much but it's my home." Akashi said as he sat down on the blankets and began to clean his tail thoroughly. It still had that damn footprint on his tail and now a missing patch of fur to boot.

Kuroko usually would have denied his offer, but he was really tired. From his wounds to stealing and the walk to those small nekos, he was pretty tired. Nodding, he headed towards the blankets, instantly laying down carefully. He curled his tail around himself, snuggling his head into the blankets. He watched Akashi from where he laid.

Seeing Kuroko lie down beside him, he checked over the neko carefully, making sure his bandages were still wrapped around his wounds tightly and nothing bled through. He gently took Kuroko's tail inspecting it with narrowed eyes before nodding.

"Everything will heal well." Akashi said. "Tomorrow I'll change the bandages."

He was a bit surprised when Akashi took hold of his tail, but didn't bother stopping him. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt him further. Kuroko watched him carefully, tilting his head slightly. "I thank you for helping me, really, but again, please don't waste your medical supplies on me. I am guessing you have to steal them, and they aren't easy to get."

"...Let's make a deal. For the duration of your stay, you will help me steal since you have your lack of presence. In exchange, I help you heal by supplying medical supplies...Which you can help me restock anyway." Akashi squinted at Kuroko as he thought of all the possibilities. "Perhaps even get some for the kittens..." He murmured, not realizing he said it out loud.

Kuroko tilted his head, weighing his options. There really wasn't any reason to decline anymore, as he had no where else to go, and he needed to learn to live in the streets anyway. "I accept your offer." He said, before slightly smiling. "Akashi-kun does care for the kittens." He decided to test out the new name, to see if Akashi would like it or not.

"Whatever you say Tetsuya. It's all just a whim to me." Akashi said as he went back to grooming his tail thoroughly. If he stroked his fur a certain way, it covered the bald spot, which satisfied him. Once his tail was completely groomed he licked his paws and began cleaning his ears.

Kuroko forced himself not to roll his eyes, before he laid his head on his paws. He wanted to do the same, to clean his paws and ears and such, but they were either almost furless, been treated, or bandaged. He really couldn't. He sighed to himself, deciding to just watch Akashi.

Akashi noticed the wistful look on Kuroko's face and he looked over the neko once more, on the feeble patches of fur he did have. "Your fur will grow out again and from what I can see, you have beautiful fur. Take care of it when it comes back."

He looked down slightly, but nodded. "I know it will heal. And my fur isn't special, so it isn't something beautiful. It's just... fur." Kuroko said, slowly moving to lay on his side.

"Nothing is just fur." Akashi murmured before he licked one of Kuroko's ears like he did to the baby neko earlier. "You need have more pride as neko Tetsuya. Your fur will be beautiful."

Kuroko's ear twitched a bit, but he made no motion to move away from him. He just let out a little sigh, closing his eyes. "I will try. And I will try to see the beautifulness of my fur once it grows back."

"That's all I ask." Akashi said as he continued to groom Kuroko, purring softly to lull him to sleep. Kuroko had lived with humans for his entire life from the sounds of it and so suddenly being cast onto the streets and forced to survive was going to be jarring for him. Akashi had been in his position once so he could relate but he would see to it at least Kuroko would have help.

Kuroko curled up into a ball, careful of his wounds, and provided warmth for himself. He also tried covering himself a bit with the clothes, but kept most of them on the ground as a bed. He purred lightly to himself in relaxation, as he soon fell asleep to Akashi's own purring.

Akashi finished grooming Kuroko, even when he saw the neko fall asleep. He then stretched and curled himself around Kuroko to make sure he didn't get cold. It wasn't as warm anymore and the last thing they needed was for Kuroko to catch a cold.

He covered Kuroko with his tail the best he could, yawned widely, before he laid his head down and also fell asleep.

Kuroko tilted his head back, so it snuggled into Akashi a bit. He continued sleeping peacefully now that he was warmer. He didn't think he could thank Akashi enough, even though he didn't teach him everything yet, and is teaching him to steal and live on the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came quickly for the both of them. Which Akashi was certainly not grateful for since he detested mornings but was an early riser all the same. He uncurled himself from around Kuroko and started his morning routine.

He drank some water and began his exersices. He stretched thoroughly and did a round of sit ups and push ups, among other things that helps develop his muscles. Strength was the only thing he had to survive.

Kuroko would have continued sleeping peacefully, if his source of warmth hadn't left. Slowly, he opened his eyes tiredly, instantly stretching out of habit. Once again, he had to stop in mid stretch from the pain.

Slowly, he looked around, until he saw Akashi. Why was he doing exercises so early in the morning?

Not noticing that Kuroko was awake, Akashi quickly finished his exercises, beads of light sweat dripping down his face and body, which he wiped off with a towel. Normally he would complete the routine with a light jog but he didn't really want to leave Kuroko alone.

Kuroko hesitated, before standing up. He yawned lightly, a wordless way of showing he was awake. He didn't want to interrupt Akashi, not knowing that he actually finished already. He quietly headed towards the basin, lapping up some water slowly.

Akashi blinked and was about to say good morning when he paused and stared. He stared long and hard. Then he slowly facepalmed.

"How on earth did you get your hair to stand up like that?" He asked slowly and incredulously.

He continued lapping up the water, until he heard Akashi speak. Lifting his head, Kuroko looked at him, tilting his head. He then touched his hair, before giving the redhead a dead panned look. "I don't know, it happens every time, even if I don't even move in my sleep."

Like Akashi could stand for that...He shook his head and marched over to Kuroko before running his hands through the surprisingly soft blue hair, forcing it to stay down. He was careful to be gentle, not tugging on it and causing Kuroko pain.

Kuroko blinked back his surprise, almost flinching away from the sudden contact. Though he let Akashi continue, and straighten his hair out. He just wasn't used to someone reaching out there hand like that, as if they would hit him.

Akashi ignored the flinch and continued to groom Kuroko, knowing if he didn't he would spend the morning distracted by his hair. Once he was done he nodded approvingly before looking over Kuroko.

"We should change your bandages." He said as he sauntered over to the corner and picked up a roll along with ointment.

Kuroko's ears flattened a bit as he was being groomed, but said nothing. He just nodded as he was told his bandages were going to be changed. He followed Akashi over, looking at the roll of bandages and ointment. He should get more for Akashi soon.

He carefully unwrapped the old bandages from Kuroko's various wounds, sniffing each and everyone to make sure no infections were settling in, pleased when he smelled none. They were healing nicely.

He applied the foul smelling thick ointment generously on the wounds before bandaging Kuroko up again, trying to be as quick as possible and taking pains to touch Kuroko as little as possible, knowing the neko probably didn't want to be touched so intimately.

Kuroko's ears kept twitching as he undo his bandages, sniffing at them, then redid the bandages. He was trying his best to stay still, not much used to the touching, but he knew this was for survival. "Will we be doing anything, Akashi-kun?" He asked, staring at him.

"I can show you around. I think there's a few people you should learn to avoid as well as people you ought to friend." Akashi said as he finished bandaging Kuroko, stepping back to examine his work. "Tell me, do you know how to fight?"

He nodded in understanding, letting out a breath of relief as he backed away. Stretching again, this time careful. "..I have never fought before, So I don't think I will be useful in a fight." He said, looking down at his paws.

"It's still a good thing to learn, just in case." Akashi said as he also stretched lightly. He himself had to teach himself to fight. His body was covered in scars from fights he had with other stray nekos and lack of presence or not, Kuroko needed to learn just in case.

He looked unsure at first, but nodded. "Alright. If it is for survival, I'll learn how to fight.. Please be patient with me if you teach me." He said, looking down at his feet slightly.

"We'll see how you do later. For now, eat until you're full, it will be a long day." Akashi said as he gestured to the food he had stolen yesterday. He himself took a can of fish and used his sharp nails to pry it open. He began eating although he didn't eat until he was full, he was used to functioning with little food.

"Okay.." Kuroko said, looking over at the food. He wasn't much of an eater, but he said he would do as Akashi said to survive. He only chose the crackers, eating a few until he said he was full. Of course he was full already, since he had such a small appetite.

Akashi looked at how little Kuroko had eaten and while it meant he had a smaller appetite than most, in the long run it would only hepl the boy. Less of an appetite would mean less food he would need. He himself polished off the can before he stood up and beckoned Kuroko to follow him out the door.

"There is a particular group of men you must avoid at all costs. Doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing. If you see them, you run." Akashi said seriously.

Kuroko set down his food slowly and carefully, before standing. He followed Akashi, his ears pulled back as his tail swayed warningly. "Even Akashi-kun runs away from them?" The red haired neko seemed to be feared by some, he noticed, so he was surprised that even Akashi avoided someone.

"i would be a fool not to. They have guns they use on you if they think you're pretty enough and it puts you to sleep. They pick you up and give then sell you back to humans." Akashi explained with a dark look as his fur bristled at the thought.

The rest of Kuroko's fur almost looked like it was electrified, as it stood on end, at the mention of guns. He heard and saw them before, and he never liked them. "I don't want to be sold to just anyone. And how does Akashi-kun know this?" He asked.

"...It happened to me once. I was still new to the streets and I didn't know anything at the time. I thought I did but I didn't. I was trying to steal food, I hadn't eaten a thing for a week. Then they came and took me away to a place so horrid that I still have nightmares about." Akashi's eyes glazed in memory before he promptly shook his head. "Either way, don't get caught by them."

His ears flattened once again, looking at his feet. "..I see, I am sorry." Was all he said, not really sure how to comfort someone like Akashi, or in this situation.

"It was a lesson that I needed." Akashi said simply, uncaringly, refusing for it to let it affect him. "I was sold to a rich family which I promptly ran from and I learned how to survive. I will show you how to spot them so you don't have to learn it like I did."

He was going how he could have stayed with the rich family, and gotten food and a home easily, but stayed quiet. He had learned that Akashi despised humans. Kuroko just nodded, walking up beside him. "Please show me. I don't want to be caught." Though he doubt he would, with his lack of presence.

"They should be up and about right about now." Akashi murmured as they walked down the street, keeping to the shadows as his keen mismatched eyes watched the crowd carefully. "Should be...Ah! There we go. That man do you see?"

At first glance he looked like a normal civillian, mixing into the crowd easily but the small difference that seperated him, besides the belt that held a gun hidden under his shirt, was a small pin on his shirt, right above his heart. It was a lovely pin, in a shape of a small neko and an endearing heart above it.

His heart raced a bit hearing that they could be out right now, but stayed calm. He just quietly followed Akashi, making sure to take the steps he takes to make sure he didn't get seen. Kuroko stared at the man, trying to see the difference. He looked normal.

"I see the man. Is he them?" He asked, standing behind Akashi, but could see the man clearly from an angle.

"That pin against his heart marks him as one of them. Just seeing it brings back memories." Akashi said wryly as he heard the howls of agony from hundreds of nekos all trapped in cages so small they couldn't even move. He had so many reasons to hate humans. "Trust me Tetsuya, there are worst things than death and you will see it if you ever get caught."

Kuroko shivered a little, knowing that if Akashi was frightful of that place and these people, then he definitely should be too. "I will remember.. can we now? I don't feel safe near them.."

"Yes, as long as you remember to look out for that pin." Akashi said as he saw the man suddenly rush off, perhaps seeing a neko. He shook his head and turned away, leading Kuroko toward the market place. "You should avoid the slums if you have anything of value, be wary even if you don't. Many seasoned strays there who will pick fights with you."

Kuroko gladly followed Akashi once again, happy to be away from that man. "Why is there so much violence in a stray neko's life?" He asked, tilting his head. Honestly, when he had his family, he had love, food, shelter, everything. Why live as a stray?

"We want to survive and in this world, for this is another world entirely, only the strongest survive. We are all each other's enemies. There isn't enough food or shelter for everyone and nekos who can't defend what is theirs, will die." Akashi said bitterly, not bothering to sugarcoat anything. Kuroko had to learn and he had to learn fast. He was lucky to have help because Akashi seriously doubted he would have been able to by himself.

Surprised by the answer, Kuroko slowed his walking. He soon stopped, staring at Akashi. He did not understand these nekos ways of violence, but... if it was for survival, then he would do it. "Akashi-kun, please teach me to fight now. In case we run into anyone dangerous.."

Akashi stared at Kuroko, trying to discern what fighting style would suit him best. With his lack of presence, perhaps he could have an advantage with fighting. After all, it would be hard to hit what you couldn't see. It would be prudent perhaps to teach him the pressure points to disarm the opponent and Kuroko would be able to do it especially if he was quick.

"How fast are you in general?" Akashi asked before raising a paw. "Hit it as fast as you can."

Kuroko blinked, not expecting to be asked to hit Akashi's paw. Though maybe it had a reason. Now he would have to make sure not to hurt his own paw, since he knew Akashi wouldn't even be harmed by his hit.

Breathing out slowly, he quickly raised his paw, to hit Akashi's raised one. His movements were still able to be seen, but it was still quite fast.

Akashi nodded approvingly at the speed. Yes, Kuroko wouldn't do very bad at all in a fight but Akashi suspected the most problem he would have would have to do with his morals. It wasn't something Akashi could teach him though, Kuroko would have to learn on his own.

This world wasn't about being a good person or a bad person. It was what one would do in order to survive.

"I'm going to punch you with my right paw. Defend yourself." Akashi said and he gave Kuroko a split second before he aimed to punch him with his paw.

His tail swiped back and forth, as he awaited instructions from Akashi. He didn't know if all of this was worth it. He didn't even know if he wanted to live alone and on the streets. He just wasn't that person.

Eyes a bit wide, he wanted to protest or ask a question, but Akashi was all ready. He couldn't block the punch, but he could push Akashi's arm away as it reached for him for the punch.

It actually smarted a little, Akashi had to grudgingly admit, when Kuroko pushed away Akashi's arm with enough force to fling it back. That was good, very good. He was quick and he had good reflexes at the very least.

"I'm not sure how good of a teacher I am, but you have potential to be a good fighter, or at least, good enough to fight back anybody who goes after you." Akashi complimented. "Tell me, do you know what a nekos weakest spot is?"

Kuroko sighed in relief, seeing Akashi wasn't going to attack him again. That last move scared him, as he didn't realize Akashi's words quick enough. He would need to pay attention more.

Well, it was good praised by Akashi. He now knew he had a small chance at fighting. Then he tilted his head. "..The tail?.."

"Yes. Generally, the first to catch a tail in a fight, wins. ALways try to get a tail and when you get it, tug as hard as you can. It won't always work, some have trained to get used to it, but most won't even be able to move." Akashi explained as he swished his own tail. "Same goes for you. When in a fight try keeping your tail wrapped around your waist and out of sight. They will try to grab it."

Kuroko backed up a bit, his tail defensively wrapping around his leg. "Won't the tail just pop off if someone pulls hard enough?" He knew that the muscle holding their tail to them was very little. It was like a squirrels tail. One rough tug, and it was gone.

"You can strengthen your tail if you do certain exercises. It will never be very strong but it will be enough to hopefully withstand it if someone pulls it." Akashi said as he switched his tail around before wrapping it around his own waist before smirking. "My tail is nice and bushy, easy to grab but yours will never be this bushy, at least, if you're fortunate. It means less of a target to grab."

"... See, if I don't let my fur grow back, and let it be bushy, then it'll be harder to grab. Simple." Kuroko said numbly, sighing to himself. This violence seemed useless in his point of view, but he has to deal with it and learn.

"Not all tails are as bushy as mine." Akashi said with exasperation before he swooped down and gently took Kuroko's tail, examining the fur that was there. "Look, see here? Normal length fur which means it won't be like mine. Lucky you."

Kuroko was surprised once again at Akashi's swift movement. He wanted to pull his tail away, in case Akashi tried to rip it off, but refrained from doing so. He knew Akashi wouldn't do that. "Yeah.."

"So, short haired which will help you. Not to say long haired tails are bad." Akashi said as he dropped Kuroko's tail and stroked his own with pride. "But you'll have an easier time in fights."

Kuroko nodded again. "I understand." He said, before reaching out and gently petting Akashi's tail. He was ready to jump back, in case Akashi didn't favor anyone touching his tail. "Akashi-kun's tail is fwuffy." He added.

Akashi purred slightly, pride in his eyes, as he allowed Kuroko to touch his tail which swayed slightly. "All the Akashi's in my family had a tail like this, it was part of our bloodline. It isn't the only thing I inherited but I take great pride in it."

He looked back up at Akashi, before letting go of his tail and looking around. "What else do we need to do anyway?.." He asked slowly, continuing to look around.

"Plenty to do in the city." Akashi said as he let go of his tail and looked around idly. "Steal, pick fights, might teach you a think or two to watch one, go sight seeing, meet new people, learn how to fight. Take your pick."

"Is there anyone I could fight to where I could have a chance?" He asked, tilting his head. He wanted to learn how to fight, but in a real one. Not where Akashi would probably my stop whenever he asked him to.

"..." Akashi hesitated as he looked at Kuroko incredulously. He got a few tips and he already wanted to match up with a stray? Well...There were a few nekos who owed him a favor. Wouldn't be much to ask them to fight Kuroko and not kill him if he lost. "You might get hurt on top of all your wounds. I have favors I can call it where they won't kill you but they'll knock you silly."

Kuroko's ears pulled back, his eyes narrowed, and he lightly hissed in irritation. He didn't even get a chance and Akashi was already judging the outcome of the fight. "I can still try." Was all he said, not really good at arguing.

Akashi hissed back, growling in his throat, giving Kuroko a warning look. "I didn't mean anything by it but what do you expect? You just learned to fight, not even putting into practice yet, and you're injured. These strays have learned how to fight, had to. I was merely warning you of the possible outcome."

Kuroko didn't back down, but lowered his hiss into a low growl, ears flat. "Then have a practice match with me. If I win, you take me to fight the people you need favors from. If I lose, I won't ask to fight anyone else until I beat you." He offered, not even aware of what he said.

Akashi wondered if Kuroko was aware just how rude he was being, to ask to fight so brazenly against someone who had been fighting for years. Then again, it would be insulting only to himself if he lost, it was Kuroko's right to challenge him. Even if Kuroko lost though, Akashi would set up fights for him.

"Very well." Akashi said as his eyes narrowed into slits, his fur bristly as his tail wrapped around his waist and his nails extended out from his paws.

Kuroko kept his eyes narrowed, taking a few steps back. Once he was a good distance, he stood his ground, already in a defensive stance. He knew he would have to be careful, especially with his already current wounds, but he couldn't back out now. Plus, he needed to learn how to fight.

He let his own claws come out from his paws, showing he was ready, after wrapping his small tail around his waist tightly.

"...Balance on the balls of your feet. Perhaps if you were bigger and bulkier you would stand that way, centering your gravity, but you're not. You need to be light on your toes and ready move." Akashi said. "Keep your elbows up, arms slightly extended, ready to slash."

Kuroko huffed a bit, but did as he said, changing his stance and the position of his arms. Looking back up at Akashi, he waited, but was careful. "Is that it?"

"Got it." He replied after a moment, eyeing Akashi as he moved into a fighting stance. This would help him. He just needed to try his best. If he was to survive, he needed to know how to fight. "I know." He was more of the speed time then strength anyway.

Akashi sighed before he darted forward, doing an experimantal kick to Kuroko's side although taking the pains to avoid anywhere he was injured. He wasn't above dirty fighting but this wasn't a fight to survive.

Kuroko watched, seeing how it looked like Akashi wasn't even trying. His ears pulled back more, letting out a quiet hiss, before blocking the kick with his paw, claws slightly digging into the skin before pulling away.

Akashi didn't even wince, already preparing for that possibility. It was his style, to discern how strong his opponent was, their reflexes, how they moved, before he truly started fighting. He got injured because of it but it saved his life on more than one occasion.

He rushed forward one more, this time kicked at Kuroko's leg to see how he might defend himself.

Kuroko continued watching Akashi closely, determined to give a good fight. He would have to pay attention though, and focus on the fight. Kuroko jumped back away from the kick, and quickly took the redheads ankle, pushing him back so the distance was further apart, and maybe have him fall over.

How delightful, Kuroko was turning out to be an interesting fighter. It was too early to say he was good at it but he definitely had potential. Alright, time to get a little more serious.

Akashi regained his balance easily, his tail waving out to help, before he adjusted his stance, lowering his body more with bent knees, his paws raised. He pushed off on the balls of his feet, lunging at Kuroko, before he started slashing at the neko but trying his best not to scratch him too deeply.

Staying where he was, keeping his stance, his tail got tighter around his waist in anticipation. As soon as Akashi came, pretty quickly, he raised his arms so Akashi couldn't scratch at his face. He forced himself not to wince, before quickly twisting his arms slightly, to take hold of Akashi's, digging his claws so he wouldn't escape easily.

One hand pulled him closer, taking that huge risk. If he was just fast enough, he could reach Akashi's tail before he attacked him while he's open in that split second moment.

Kuroko was good and for a brief second Akashi entertained the idea that perhaps Kuroko had lied to him about not knowing how to fight but he brushed that thought away. Kuroko didn't strike him as a liar.

Natural fighter perhaps. Someone born with the instinct to fight, usually inherited through breed. Akashi considered using his emperor eyes, a bloodline trait, but decided against it for now.

Kuroko managed to grab his tail and Akashi made it twist around Kuroko's wrist and he pulled Kuroko forward with a yank, trying to force Kuroko to the ground.

Kuroko almost hissed out in frustration, when he was almost thrown to the ground. He couldn't be knocked down, not unless he was fast enough to get up without his opponent hurting him. Making a quick decision, he let go of Akashi's tail, jumping back once again.

He once again got into his position again, almost instantly, eyeing Akashi. He waited for his move.

Akashi looked around, seeing the attention they were gathering, and decided it was time to end it. They would have plenty more time to fight and he would make sure Kuroko got opponents but this wasn't the place to fight.

Kuroko was good, no doubt about it, and when refined, he could be downright deadly. Akashi was impressed and he actually found himself wanting to continue to fight. Still...

Akashi took a slow exhale and then inhale. When he exhaled one more, he darted to Kuroko faster than before, allowing his true speed to show, and he grabbed Kuroko's neck. With a sweeping movement of his leg, he swept Kuroko off his feet and he slammed the neko onto the ground without releasing his throat.

Kuroko never even noticed the attention they were receiving. He guessed he wasn't used to the attention, is all. He tilted his head a bit, seeing Akashi take deep breaths. He didn't tire him, did he? That isn't possible.

His eyes widened a bit, as he didn't even see Akashi move, but could feel the pads of his paw on his neck. His breath hitched when his legs were kicked right out from under him. Then he let out a startled and slightly pained cough, as he landed on the ground. When did Akashi move?

One of Akashi's legs moved back and his foot lightly stepped on Kuroko's tail, not enough to hurt, but enough to warn him that it easily could.

"Do you yield?" Akashi asked expressionlessly.

Kuroko hissed lightly, ears pinned back in anger. He wasn't finished. Though looking around quickly, he noticed the different people noticing them from far off. Perhaps that was why Akashi stopped.

"No, I don't wish to, not yet... but with these people, we must stop here.." He muttered out, speaking softly as if the paw on his throat would suffocate him if he spoke louder.

Akashi growled, his tail swishing, instincts telling him to make Kuroko yield. Akashi hissed, his face inches from Kuroko's, before he got off of him, his tail still wagging in agitation as he looked around. Nobody with pins stood around them, just wary people who noticed their collarless necks.

Kuroko continued hissing lightly, ears still pinned back, even as he sat up. He rubbed his neck gently, then his back, while standing up. His tail swung angrily, but he couldn't be mad. He was more fascinated. How was Akashi that fast?

"That was rather stupid of us to fight here." Akashi muttered angrily, his anger directed at himself than anything. People wouldn't notice Kuroko but they would notice him and he knew better than to attract unnecessary attention up on himself. "We need to go now."

Akashi walked off urgently, his tail not stopping its angry wag as he stepped into the darkness of an alley to hide in the shadows.

Kuroko blinked slightly, staring at Akashi. He didn't mean to make him mad. He really didn't. It was all because he wanted to fight. There was no point anyway, he was just learning, how could he just run head first into fights?

He looked down at his paws, as if in shame. Shaking his head, he quickly followed after Akashi. He didn't say anything, deciding to let Akashi cool on his own.

"You fought very well, a natural even." Akashi complimented when he was sure that they were hidden from view. He began to idly lick his wounds as he turned to Kuroko to check if he was wounded badly. "You won't need my help for very long at all."

He didn't say anything, just starting to carefully lick the scratch wounds on both his arms. A few scratches were bleeding here and there, but it was mostly fine.

He looked up at Akashi, stopping for a moment. "I enjoy Akashi-kun's help

"It might cause you more trouble than help the longer you stay with me." Akashi said with a smirk and a small wink before he peered out of the alley. Everyone had seemed to move on, no longer caring about a stray's fight. "Don't worry, you're good at fighting, you can steal, all you need is a shelter and you won't need me any longer."

He became a bit confused by the smirk and wink, before shaking his head. He brushed it off as Akashi just being Akashi. Kuroko shook his head, still staring at him. "I don't want to live alone." He was someone made to always be with someone, he wasn't cut out to be a loner.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good company Tetsuya." Akashi said with a chuckle as he stepped back out of the alley and began walking around idly. "Well, this is a matter for some other time I suppose since I will still teach you to refine your fighting skills."

He thought Akashi was great company. Nice, caring, helpful, everything. Kuroko just simply nodded, following g him with his paws behind his back. "Thank you, for accepting my challenge earlier.. and I am sorry I did not yield as you asked."

"It is fine perhaps that persistence will save your life someday. Although, it's also good to know when to give in as well." Akashi cautiously warned.

He hung his head a bit. "Yes I know, I am still sorry." He apologized, before lifting his head. He needed to watch where he was walking, not wanting to run into Akashi or a well or something.

"It's fine." Akashi said as he looked around curiously. "Now, I need to make sure your old master isn't looking for you..."

He looked up, eyes a bit wide. "Huh?.. you mean..?" He didn't finish his sentence, lightly tracing his tail, that was still being healed and had some fur loss.

"I'm not sure what your circumstances are but is there a chance, even a little, that your master is looking for you?" Akashi asked seriously as he turned to look at Kuroko.

Kuroko thought back, as much as he could. There was still a chance. He hesitated, before nodded. "Yes.. there is still a chance, I now realized.."

"There's someone I know who keeps very careful tabs on the gatherers, the ones who take nekos away, so he'll know if your old master has asked them to find you." Akashi said as he began to walk off once more. "His name is Stubby."

Kuroko blinked a bit, before slowly nodding. "Alright.. we he will tell me if my old master is still looking for me?" He almost didn't want to know.

"Yes." Akashi replied as he continued to look around and sniff the air. "It won't change much but it will let you know if you need to stay low or not. Try sniffing the air and tell me if you smell fish."

Kuroko reluctantly nodded, turning his head towards the air and smelling for fish. He almost didn't smell it at first, but he smelled it far off. He raised his arm, pointing in a direction. "I smell fish just barely, in that direction."

"Sharp nose. My sense of smell if off." Akashi said as he walked off in the direction Kuroko pointed in.

"Well, it's natural I guess.." He said, following Akashi as soon as he started walking towards the fish smell.

"...I suppose although it had more to do with my curiousity getting the best of me...Once got to close to a stove as a kitten." Akashi said with a chuckle.

"Well that's no good.." Kuroko replied, looking towards Akashi. "So it permanently hurt your nose?"

"Not exactly, I just never fully regained my sense of smell." Akashi said with clear amusement. "I was always too curious for my own good."

Kuroko just nodded, turning his head back to watch where they were walking. "As long as you don't get hurt, I guess you can be curious all you like."

"I suppose. Ah, I smell it now we must be close." Akashi said as he began looking around. "Now, Stubby is an interesting neko and I must implore you don't take much of what he says or does seriously unless it pertains to the gatherers or nekos."

Kuroko listened in, ears twitching to show he was listening and processing every word. He gently rubbed his arms, feeling the scratches Akashi gave him earlier already turn into little scabs. "I see. I will take your word for it."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you too badly." Akashi said as he eyed the wounds. He didn't truly regret it though since it was a part of learning to fight.

Kuroko shook his head, letting his arms drop. "You didn't hurt me to bad. And in any case, it was to learn how to fight, so don't be sorry." He wasn't mad at all that Akashi had added on to his scars or wounds. It was small and would heal fine without treatment.

"If you're sure...This way then." Akashi turned into an alley where the scent of fish was originating. "I know you're here Stubby."

A small black neko stepped out of the shadows, his striped ears twitching as well as the little stub that used to be a tail. He looked over at them with slit yellow eyes. HIs eyes looked over at Kuroko waveringly, a frown growing on his face, before they focused on the neko with surprise. A lewd grin grew on his face as he approached the neko.

"Why 'ello there."

Kuroko just hoped Akashi didn't regret fighting him. If he was asked, he would actually admit that fighting Akashi was fun.

Once in the alley, he stood close by Akashi, his tail wrapped around his leg in a protective manner. He heard it before he saw the neko, and he looked at him with a confused look. He was a bit surprised when he suddenly smiled and walked up to them. He hesitated, before answering. "..Hello.."

"Stubby, Tetsuya Kuroko, Tetsuya, Stubby." Akashi introduced quickly, his tail flicking out and coming between the two nekos. "Now, I need some information."

"They're still after you." Stubby said quickly and Akashi rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are. No, has anyone asked around for a neko looking like Tetsuya?"

"I haven't heard anything yet." Stubby asked as he examined Kuroko thoroughly. "Who do you think is looking for you, Kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded lightly when they were introduced, before looking at Akashi from the corner of his eye. Who was after him? Those people with the badges?

He turned his attention to the other neko, known as Stubby. He didn't need to hesitate or think about the question. "My old master.."

It felt strange calling him 'master'.

"Hmm I'll keep my eye out and tell you guys if I see anybody then." Stubby said in thought and Akashi nodded. "Kuroko, if you ever need information on anybody, come to ole Stubby and he'll tell ya for free."

Kuroko nodded once again, silently saying thanks. "I'll make sure to come find you, then. Thank you for the information." Even though nothing new was revealed, it was still polite.

"We should get going." Akashi said anxiously. Stubby was useful but he wasn't necessarily a good person. "If you find anything, tell me."

"Will do. Oh, the gatherers will be scouting out the market place today so I would suggest not stealin today." Stubby said and Akashi nodded before he began walking away, making sure Kuroko was close behind. At least it had been a short visit.

"If you ever need to know anything, he is the one to go to. He has spies everywhere and he knows everything about anybody." Akashi said to Kuroko.

Kuroko took hint of Akashi's tone, but didn't question it, at least not yet. He just waited for them to finish up their small conversation, before following Akashi out of the alley, and away from Stubby.

"I will remember to find him, then.." He paused, before looking around. "Though now I feel stalked, after you said he had spies and knows everything about people.."

"It's his job that he gets paid with fish to do. He knows about all the nekos who peek his interest. Even me." Akashi grumbled with narrowed eyes before he shook his head. "He owes me though, he won't tell anyone about you or me."

So that's why he smells of fish.

Kuroko shook his head, before nodding. "I see. Well, that's good then.. what will we be doing now? Since we can't go stealing.." Though with his ability, he could probably steal without trouble in the markets, but better be safe then sorry.

"Anything you want to do?" Akashi asked thoughtfully. True they couldn't steal but they didn't have to stay in hiding. Just avoid the marketplace.

He didn't know the area, and he didn't know what else he could do. "Well, what does Akashi-kun like to do for fun? Or for free time?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked at Akashi.

"Steal, fish, kittens, read or pick fights with nekos." Akashi replied slowly after some thought. He really needed more hobbies ...

Kuroko was glad that Akashi reads. He did as well, as his old family had lots of books, all the way from children books to novels. Though he wasn't in the mood to read. "Don't you do fun things?" He asked, it sounded weird coming from him.

"...I terrorize humans as well." Akashi said after some more thought. "That can be fun."

Of course. So Akashi like. "Terrorize them like how?" Kuroko asked, stopping his walking and stretched a bit. He was glad to know that it didn't hurt as much when he stretched.

"Nothing much. Throw things at them from rooftops, steal from them, trip them on occassion because they're too stupid to look where they're going." Akashi said with a wave of his paw.

"Sounds like fun, but we shouldn't bring attention to ourselves.." He looked up in thought, humming softly. "Do you ever play-fight with those little nekos back in that place?" He asked.

"Occasionally just to get them prepared for when they're older. I will also be the one to teach them to steal." Akashi murmured as he thought of the kittens. "I used to live with them but after I got caught I thought it best if I didn't anymore. Just in case."

Well, as long as the kittens will know how to survive. Though he didn't like it how it reminded Akashi of when he was caught. He decided to change the subject. "Well, let's have a play fight. No claws or anything, just for fun. Please?" Kuroko asked, looking at Akashi with hopeful eyes.

Akashi wanted to say no because they were full grown nekos, and by all standards were too old to do something like playfight but he saw Kuroko's look and he found himself sighing in defeat.

"Fine by not here. We'll go to the field by the creek." Akashi said decisively.

Kuroko continued looking at Akashi, just hoping he wouldn't refuse. He slightly smiled when he heard that Akashi agreed. He nodded, before looking around. "Where is this field then?"

We went there yesterday when we went to get water." Akashi replied as he began walking off. "As I mentioned, humans don't really go there so we don't have to be as careful."

"Ah I see. I don't think I was paying attention when we walked towards the creek to get water." Kuroko said thoughtfully, following Akashi. He was really glad he agreed, as he never really got to play with another neko in a harmless fight before. The kids in his family played with him, but there were no other neko. "Alright, that's good."

Akashi didn't honestly know how to go about playfighting with another full grown neko...Would it really be like how he played with the kittens? Akashi scratched his head in a rare sign of confusion. He supposed he would see when they got there.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi, in clear confusion. It made him smile softly, seeing him show emotion, even if it was just confusion. "You don't need to think about play-fights. It doesn't matter about age either, as long as you have fun."

"Fun huh?" Akashi murmured as he crossed his arms, his head still tilted in thought. Play fighting wasn't meant for fun it was for kitten to learn how to fight though...Akashi shook his head. Perhaps Kuroko was just eccentric.

"Yes, fun. Not all play-fights have to necessarily mean learning how to fight. It can be just to have fun or pass the time." Kuroko continued, seeing that Akashi was still confused.

"If you say so." Akashi said as his tail curled and uncurled behind him. They made it to the field and they walked out more to put more distance between them and the city. Akashi looked around to make sure they were by themselves before he hesitantly crouched on all fours, his tail swishing side to side, just like he did with the kittens.

Kuroko didn't reply, just continuing to walk. He was upset that Akashi was confused, but happy that he still followed through, just for him. Once they settled down, he saw Akashi already crouched down. It made him smile at his reluctance. He got down as well, his tail flicking slightly. "It will be fun. Remember, fun."

Fun he says. How can fighting, play fighting at that, be fun? Honestly, this little neko was so weird.

Akashi's fur puffed slightly, and he experimentally batted at Kuroko's head with a unclawed paw, his head still slightly tilted.

Kuroko's ears twitched a bit, waiting to see what Akashi would do. It was just like their fight earlier, where he waited for Akashi to make the first move.

He shook his head a little when Akashi batted at him almost looking confused. He smiled, before quickly pouncing at Akashi.

Akashi let out a soft meow when Kuroko suddenly pounced on him and he jumped back and batted Kuroko on the head again, his ears flicking back but then perking back up.

Kuroko lowered himself onto the ground, before laying on his back and swatting at Akashi from underneath without claws.

Akashi swatted right back tentatively, gently nipping at the paws, before running off a little. He crouched low to the ground once more as he watched Kuroko carefully.

Kuroko smiled once again, seeing that Akashi was slowly getting the hint of play-fights. He turned back over, and shook slowly to free himself of the dirt that littered his back, before he bounced over to Akashi, low to the ground again.

Akashi's tail wagged before he darted over to Kuroko, nipped his ear playfully and then ran off. It really was like playing with the kittens and it was...enjoyable. At least more enjoyable than AKashi thought it would be. It was still utterly ridiculous but he found himself not minding as much.

He pouted a bit, but smiled once again, and followed after him quickly. This was really fun, especially with another neko, rather then a human child. They couldn't run or jump or sweat the same as him, so it was less entertaining. Kuroko jumped up, pouncing on Akashi as he ran away.

Akashi felt Kuroko jump on him and he buckled a little before he rolled over so Kuroko was forced on him before he pounced on Kuroko himself, batting him playfully.

Kuroko wasn't surprised that Akashi didn't handle him on his back, so he braced himself when he rolled over. He blinked in surprise, before smiling and lightly batting at Akashi's face, not hurting him.

Akashi meowed deeply as he nipped at Kuroko, blinking when Kuroko's paw hit him on the nose. He leaned down and nipped Kuroko on the nose in retaliation before getting of the neko, his tail wagging invitingly.

Kuroko was probably having the most fun he had in a long time. His ear twitched to the nip to his nose, and he stood as soon as Akashi moved. He got down low, before he pounced at Akashi again.

Kuroko landed on Akashi's back and it caught him off guard, making him fall down a hill that they were on. They both began rolling down it landing in a pile of limbs and tails at the bottom of it.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but he wasn't hurt when the tumbled down the hill. He was still laughing, and faintly laughing. It was small and quiet, but still a laugh. He didn't even mind as he felt that his tail was slightly being crushed by Akashi's foot when they landed.

Akashi was stunned at first before he started laughing as well, rolling so he was no longer on top of Kuroko. He laid on his back and just laughed, finding himself enjoying the small action.

"I haven't laughed since I was a kitten." Akashi admitted, still chuckling as he stood up and offered Kuroko a paw.

Hearing Akashi laugh, Kuroko was now completely happy. It was nice to known that they were having fun, and laughing and playing. He watched Akashi, and took his paw with his own to stand. "Well, I'm glad I made you laugh again. And I have not laughed either since.." He thought back, but he could not remember ever laughing.

Akashi helped Kuroko stand onto his feet and without thinking, licked off a streak of dirt off of his cheek. When realization hit, Akashi looked away and began distractedly grooming his tail.

Kuroko smiled towards Akashi, happy for the help, though he was surprised by the lick to his cheek. He blinked, staring at Akashi who seemed to be distracting himself. He tilted his head slightly. "Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?" Akashi asked as his ears flicked back and his tail twitched in his paws, looking at Kuroko from the corner of his eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked, but didn't seem mad. It could mean anything, there could have been something on his face.

"It was nothing." Akashi replied simply, his ears going back, feeling a bit awkward which was ridiculous because it was just cleaning, he did the same last night didn't he? Akashi shook his head before walking to the creek and lapping up some water.

"I..see." He reluctantly said, watching Akashi go and get a drink from the creek. Kuroko made no movement to follow, staying where he was at the bottom of the hill. He settled back down into the green grass, stretching once again.

Akashi noticed and ambled back toward Kuroko, lying on his back to watch passing clouds. "How have you been handling everything? I'm sure it has been hard for you."

Kuroko closed his eyes, though his ears twitched, hearing Akashi lay down beside him. "Can you explain what you mean?" He asked, after all, he could be talking about being a stray, his new life, his wounds, his learning to fight, learning to steal, and more.

"Everything Tetsuya. Being a stray and having to live on the streets. It can't be an easy adjustment for you." Akashi said as memories of when he was first on the street flitted in his head.

He sighed, and took a moment to think. He wasn't really thinking about his new life now. If he were to explain it.. "Well, I haven't been having trouble adjusting, because of Akashi-kun. There are times when you can steal, but then you can just go to see those kittens, and take care of them. You learn to fight to survive, and then brush it off with a playful fight to pass the time and for fun. So, Akashi-kun has been distracting me from remembering my old collared life."

"I am glad to be of use, Tetsuya." Akashi said politely. "I will try my best to teach you all that i can until you're fully healed."

"Will I live alone when I fully heal?" He asked, turning on his side to look at Akashi.

"It would be better for you." Akashi said carefully, his ears pressing firmly back. "You can live with the kittens perhaps, I'm sure that they will like you very much. Or I can find you a shelter that will be safe."

He didn't want to live alone, but he understood that he probably couldn't live with Akashi. "You don't need to, I will just stay with the kittens. That way I can make sure they are okay, protect them and steal for them, and plus you will always know where I am at."

"It's for the best, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a small smile before standing onto his feet. It wasn't that he didn't want Kuroko to not live with him, he had room for two and Kuroko wasn't a troublesome neko, far from it, but it wouldn't be safe. Still...Akashi sighed and shook his head. "I'm heading back home. You can stay here or come, it's just over there."

Kuroko looked up at him, as Akashi stood up. He sat up, but he didn't make any movement to stand up. "What will you be doing at home?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Not much. Probably read a bit." Akashi replied. Truthfully, around this time he would see what he could steal but even he didn't dare approach the market which irritated him. "Maybe I'll find someone to pick on instead. I'm not sure."

Kuroko pouted a bit, but nodded. "Alright, I'll be here. Probably watch the clouds roll over head or something." He said, looking up at the sky as he said so.

Akashi nodded before sauntering off, his tail swishing side to side. Perhaps a nap would be better, he hadn't had a decent catnap for a while. With that in mind, Akashi nodded to himself, looking back at Kuroko one last time before he began walking home.

Kuroko watched after Akashi, staying where he was. He would wait a few minutes after Akashi left, before standing up. He shook a bit, flicking his tail, before walking off towards the city.

Stubby was an old old neko who hated all. It's why he kept tabs on them all, that's what you did what you hated someone, you learned all you could about them.

He moved through crowds on the outskirts of the city, wrinkling his nose at neko and humans alike. Yes, Stubby hated them all.

Kuroko walked and walked, following the path that he remembered he and Akashi walked to get from the city to the creek. It didn't take long to get there, as he wanted to hurry. Who knew when Akashi would come looking for him.

He looked around, but stopped, as he smelled the familiar scent of fish. Stubby. Following the scent, he darted after it, only slowing once he found the neko he had been looking for. "Stubby." He called out, when he wasn't too far behind him.

Stubby looked around and blinked. He saw something, his old eyes trained to see more than a normal neko, but it still took him a while to see the neko he had met earlier. "Ah, my beautiful neko, how can I be of service?"

Kuroko waited for Stubby to notice him, as he would get used to it soon. It still amazed him how Akashi could see him perfectly, now that he thought about it. He shook his head, beautiful? He was nothing but bruises and scars. "I just want someone to fight, but someone you think I can handle. Would you mind doing this for me?" He asked, being blunt as always.

"What? Little odd eyes not doing it for you?" Stubby asked as his eyes glinted.

Kuroko blinked a bit, before shaking his head again, slowly. "No, He wanted to read or take a nap, and I didn't want to bother him. So I asked if I could go fight, and he said yes. So I came to you." He lied.

"I see." Stubby said. he knew a few nekos that would be a good fight for Kuroko, sure, however, he hated the arrogant red neko. He wondered how much he would suffer if his little pet was killed. "Go take this alley, follow it down, turn a right then go down the second alley you see. Over there you'll find a neko to your liking who'll be happy to fight you."

Kuroko listened closely, remembering the directions Stubby told him. He nodded, before turning to leave through the alleyways. "Thank you very much, Stubby." He said, before taking off, following his instructions on direction.

Stubby watched Kuroko leave before chuckling to himself as he walked away, pleased with himself. Perhaps he should lead the gatherers to Akashi next. Now there was a thought.

Kuroko watched his surroundings, as he headed towards where Stubby told him to go. 'Go right, and into the second alley..' Kuroko reminded himself. He took it slow, in case anyone there was aggressive and attacked at any moment. He slowly headed down the second alley, trying not to make a noise.

A neko covered with scar, both new and old, sat on a dumpster, sharpening his claws, his ragged tail curling and uncurling. He didn't notice Kuroko approach him, he just kept sharpening his blood encrusted nails.

Kuroko just blinked, watching the neko for a second. They didn't look so harmless, but Akashi trusted Stubby, so he would too. Slowly, he walked up to the neko. "..Hello?" He called out, close to the neko, but kept his distance.

The cats ears perked up and he looked around, shouting in surprise when he saw Kuroko. He pounced down from his perch and circled Kuroko, eyeing him curiously.

He blinked in surprise when he jumped down, and watched him closely. His tail wrapped around his legs tightly, but made no other hints of discomfort from being looked at.

"What is a little thing like you doing here?" The neko growled lowly with obvious amusement.

Kuroko stayed quiet for a moment, deciding how he wanted to approach the topic he wished to speak about. "..Someone sent me here to fight you."

"You want to fight?" The neko barked out a laughter as he walked a few steps away before he turned around with slitted dark eyes. "If you want to fight, then we can fight."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes a bit, he didn't see what was so funny. Though he didn't say anything, as he heard the other still accepted his challenge. "Then let's fight." He said, before getting into the same stance that Akashi told him to get into, wrapping his tail around his waist tightly.

The neko didn't bother, he rushed at Kuroko, swiping unmercifully at him with sharpened claws, uncaring if it was obvious that the other neko was weaker. They were all equals on the streets to him.

Kuroko was surprised, yes, but he was also fast. He quickly jumped back, eyes still narrowed. The other neko didn't even get into a stance, and already attacked. His tail was completely unguarded, and if Kuroko was lucky, he could just rip it off if he ever got close. This wasn't a smart neko.

The neko snorted, already seeing the look on Kuroko's face, and he turned, whipping the boy with his strong tail, intent on slamming him into the alley wall. No, he wasn't smart, but he was strong everywhere.

Kuroko didn't think anyone could use their tail in a fight, since it didn't have a lot of muscle to use. Though being hit by this tail, and having his back collide with the brick alley wall, he was completely surprised. Kuroko shook his head, not bothering to worry about his back.

The neko really didn't wait for the little neko to catch his bearings before he was on him, swiping and biting viciously in quick strikes. Blood covered his claws as they slashed wildly.

Kuroko's eyes widened, as he couldn't help but cry out slightly. He really wasn't expecting the attack, and it hurt badly. He needed to get out of this, to get out of here. Without thinking, he grabbed the others hair, claws sinking into his head, before pulling the other down and making their foreheads collide brutally.

It caused him to be slightly dizzy, but it would guarantee to stop the others attack. He kicked the others chest as best as he could, pushing him away, before quickly running down the alley.

The neko roared and went to chase after him, angry at himself for being bested by a neko that was barely older than a kitten from the looks of it. If word got out he would be the laughing stock of the city. He roared once more as he left the alley, look about wildly.

Kuroko didn't stop running, not wanting to slow down once and have the neko catch him again. He could have died, and he still could now. He didn't even think about returning to Akashi, as he ran further into the city. He ignored the looks from the humans and other nekos watching from the allies. Even if he wanted to go to Akashi, if the neko some how followed him, then he would be leading him right to Akashi.

Unfortunately for him, Akashi had decided against a nap of any sorts and had instead decided to go for a walk by himself to sort out his thoughts. He idly heard a neko roaring and snickered, assuming he had lost a prey.

Kuroko, in his running, had arrived to the marketplace. Though he remembered that those humans that captured their race would be here, so he scurried off, in case they were still there. He honestly did not know what to do, and he was really dizzy now. He didn't even notice the blood dripping from his forehead from headbutting that neko, not that his chest was now filled with new deep, bleeding slashes.

Even with his lack of presence, he must be completely visible from the blood dripping.

Akashi noticed a bit of light blue, a shade that was the same as Kuroko's hair, but he shook his head. No, Kuroko was still by the hillside...Right? Still something nagged at Akashi and he had long learned not to fight his instincts.

So he walked quickly to where he had seen the blue, pausing when he realized he was walking toward the marketplace. Did he dare for something he wasn't sure he saw right?

He remembered falling down once, as his run slowed into a walk. He guessed his vision got slow blurry he couldn't even tell which way was which. He would have just laid there, and maybe sleep off the pain, but the humans were still passing by, a few to stop by him.

He didn't want attention, so he forced himself to get up, and run off again, leaving the humans with nothing from him besides a small pool of blood that formed when he laid there.

The people were getting into a tizzy around him, speaking of blood on the ground. Akashi's eyes narrowed in suspicious before he ran off. It didn't take him long before he came up on the puddle of blood which had everyone off guard.

The bad feeling was back full force and he began to run, allowing his instincts to take over. He ran faster and faster hoping he wasn't too late to save whoever was bleeding so much.

Kuroko couldn't stand it anymore.

He was tired, exhausted even. When he went out to fight, he didn't suspect this would happen. It was his fault for being too cocky. The blood was already flowing down his legs, covering his feet, soaking his clothes. Kuroko slowly headed into the nearest alley, hugging himself loosely. Once he was far enough, he let himself collapse. He took deep breaths, closing his eyes.

Akashi saw spots of blood appear on the ground as he ran, forming a sort of trail and he followed it desperately, wondering why he was so scared. This was ridiculous. It was probably a stray who got into a fight, it happened every single day. So why did he have this sinking bad feeling?

Still, he followed onward until he came across a body, a red soaked body, huddled all alone in an alley. Akashi prayed that it would be a strangers face as he approached and his eyes widened when he recognized the face.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi shouted as he rushed to the neko's side. He was badly injured and he had lost a lot of blood. He would live though if Akashi hurried. He picked up Kuroko and ran faster than he ever had before, intent on going to his home and so he could use up all the medical supplies he could for the neko.

Hearing his name, he still didn't want to open his eyes. Though his mind processed the information, and he realized it was Akashi. Opening his eyes slightly, he looked up at Akashi, panting out heavily.

He winced visibly when he was picked up, but he barely moved. He just kind of went limp in Akashi's arms, laying his head against the others chest, not noticing he was just getting it bloody from his forehead.

Stubby. The name suddenly crossed his mind. He had followed his directions, and here he was. Though he couldn't think much of it, as he already lost consciousness in Akashi's arms.

Akashi made it to his home in record time, his legs near shaking with the strain, and he immediately went to work on Kuroko's wounds. He shouldn't have left Kuroko alone, this was on him. He had taken it up on himself to teach him to survive and he should have watched over him as such.

Akashi hissed to himself, his ears pressed flat to his skull, as he dressed Kuroko's copious wounds. He would live but it was going to take a while for him to heal.

By the time all the wounds were dressed, Akashi's paws were covered by blood, not that it could be seen against red fur but he could feel it matting his fur, drying slowly. Akashi walked over to the basin and began scrubbing.

Kuroko didn't wake up at all, even as he was laid down and treated. He wasn't sleeping peacefully, but he was sleeping. Even in his unconsciousness, he still could not forget the pain he felt when that neko mercilessly slashed into his chest, leaving him defenseless for himself.

His tail curled around him tightly, as he couldn't stop the small tears of pain from escaping since he was asleep.

The feeling of blood on his paws never quite left but his paws were cleaned soon enough. He walked over to Kuroko and licked the tears that were falling down his cheeks. This was how living in the streets was but Akashi had hoped that Kuroko wouldn't have to learn it this way.

"I'm sorry." Akashi said into Kuroko's ear. "I'll protect you next time. I promise you, I'll protect you."

He curled his body around Kuroko's, his tail covering the neko and he closed his eyes.

Even if Akashi had licked his tears away, they still lightly ran down his cheeks. Kuroko's ears twitched hearing Akashi speak, before they flattened against his head. Kuroko's own tail moved to lightly wrap around Akashi's fluffy one. After that, Kuroko didn't wake up, until almost two weeks later.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long two weeks and Akashi barely went out except to steal supplies and food which he didn't eat. He kept them close by for Kuroko for when he woke up. He cleaned his bandages everyday and did everything he could to take care of the neko, often staying curled around him protectively. The feeling of Kuroko's blood covering his paws still didn't go away.

At first he didn't want to open his eyes, to just drift off to sleep again, but something kept him from returning to his precious slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes, only managing to get them half way opened. He tiredly looked around, noticing he felt sore everywhere.

Akashi didn't notice Kuroko awake, he just stared somewhat vacantly at the other side of the room as he usually did, his tail twitching every so often and his ears drooping. He idly wondered if he should change Kuroko's bandages again but he was running out of supplies. He would have to go again soon.

Even though Kuroko saw Akashi, his ears did not perk up in happiness. His tail did not wag in excitement. The fact that Akashi probably found him like this, he knew that he had most likely worried the red head.

When he tried to speak, his throat was dry and it hurt to attempt to speak. Frowning, he tried sitting up slowly. It hurt a lot, and he whispered loudly.

Akashi's ears perked up when he saw that Kuroko was awake and quickly passed over a cup of water he kept near, helping the neko drink it. When the cup was half full, he firmly made Kuroko swallow pain killers, the strongest that Akashi managed to find and steal.

"Do not push yourself." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko was startled by the sudden cup of water forced upon him, but he didn't mind. He was extremely thirsty, so he drank the water with no resistance. He even took the pain killers with no trouble, before looking at Akashi with sad eyes. He didn't mean for this to happen.

"Your wounds are nicely healing, don't seem to be infected." Akashi murmured as he rubbed at his paws idly without noticing. "If you need anything I'll get it for you."

Kuroko watched Akashi, before looking down at his paws. "..I'm sorry.." He said, before he closed his eyes, as they were already tearing up. He felt he couldn't handle them anymore, he couldn't control his tears.

Akashi frowned, unsure why Kuroko was crying but he licked the tears from his eyes, purring loudly to comfort him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Kuroko lifted his head, looking at Akashi. He still didn't stop crying, but he seemed to quiet down. "But.. I have worried you, haven't I? And.. you got new medicines.." He said as he looked down once again.

"I never worry, it's pointless." Akashi said as he forcefully perked himself up. No, he would not have Kuroko feeling guilty when it wasn't his fault. "And I always had the medicine. True, I'll need to steal more soon but honestly, it's not anything new." He said nothing, glancing at his paws again. It made him remember that he didn't land a single claw on that stray neko. He only kicked him and headbutted him, which only added on to his dizzy and blurry vision.

He slowly touched the bandages that covered his wounds, crying a bit harder as he remembered the pain, but it was all silent. "Stubby..." He murmured to himself.

Akashi was about to lick Kuroko's tears away where he heard the whispered name and he froze, tongue sticking out.

"What did you say?" Akashi asked in a dangerous whispery voice.

Kuroko looked back up at Akashi, hearing the tone of voice. He didn't like that tone, so he knew not to lie to Akashi, not now. "..Stubby told me to fight that neko.." He said, even though he wanted to explain how he asked who to fight, but he didn't feel like talking.

"...And why were you with Stubby?" Akashi asked faintly, dread filling his stomach.

"...I wanted to fight.." Kuroko mumbled, before closing his eyes, expecting to be hit. It was his fault that he ended up like this, his fault for making Akashi worry.

"And why did you go to Stubby of all..." Akashi stopped and closed his eyes, his ears pressing to his skull. He had told Kuroko to go to him if he needed information. He hadn't told him that Stubby wasn't to be trusted with anything but direct information on the gatherers or nekos. This truly was his fault. "It wasn't your fault then. You just wanted to fight."

His eyes narrowed a bit, as he started at Akashi. He was still denying it? Kuroko sighed a little, letting his head hang a bit. He gave up arguing. He slowly wiped at his eyes, hating himself for crying.

"..Everything feels sore.." Kuroko whispered out, not looking at Akashi anymore.

"The pain killers will numb that soon enough, Tetsuya." Akashi said a little blankly as he got up and stretched his muscles thoroughly. "I just realized I am low on supplies. Do you think that you'll be okay by yourself for just a little while?"

Kuroko watched Akashi get up from the corner of his eye. He heard the sudden change of tone, and he didn't like it. It wasn't like Akashi. Kuroko just nodded, slowly laying himself down. It hurt again, but it was worth it as soon as he laid down.

"I shall be back soon, Tetsuya. Just stay here and rest." Akashi said very softly before he left his home and headed into the city. His sense of smell wasn't very good so it took him a while, but he found Stubby.

He dragged the neko into an alley and after long minutes of screaming and yowling, nobody ever saw Stubby again, only a red drenched neko leaving the alley a little while later with a satisfied look in his heterochromatic eyes.

He didn't go home immediately, he went to the creek and thoroughly washed himself off. He did good though, he only had a long scratch on his chest and he could hide that easily.

Once he was sure he was reasonably clean, Akashi returned home quickly, anxious about keeping away from him for so long.

Kuroko watched Akashi leave, and did nothing but lay down on the blankets. He had gotten a small headache over time, so he laid his head down, sighing softly. He was just so dizzy, he couldn't really think, not like he wanted to anyway.

He waited patiently for Akashi, not suspecting he would be doing anything in the city besides stealing. After a while, he had tried standing, but it only resulted in him slightly crying out, and collapsing again.

So, he patiently waited, laying on the blankets.

Akashi entered the home, realizing belatedly he forgot to steal stuff, but shook his head. He had already returned it was too late to go back and steal. He immediately walked over to Kuroko to check him over, meowing softly.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked gently.

Kuroko opened his eyes, hearing Akashi walk in. He noticed there was nothing with him. Normally he would say he was fine, but he has been awfully thirsty for some reason. "Akashi-kun, mind if I have some water?.." He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Of course." Akashi immediately filled a cup with water and helped Kuroko drink it carefully.

Kuroko sat up slightly, wincing a bit, but made no noise. He drank the water slowly, but in big gulps, trying to get a lot.

"Slow down." Akashi softly ordered, his tail curling around Kuroko protectively.

His ears flattened a bit, and he followed Akashi's order. He drank slower, until all the water was gone. Kuroko let out a small breath, closing his eyes slightly, enjoying the warmth Akashi's tail gave him.

Akashi started purring once more, gently licking Kuroko's ears, silently cajoling him to go back to sleep and rest some more.

Kuroko leaned his head against Akashi, feeling the others purr. His ears twitched, but stayed still most of the time. He lightly purred himself, drifting off to sleep quickly.

Akashi stayed up a while longer to make sure Kuroko was truly asleep before he allowed himself to succumb to slumber as well, feeling exhausted but relieved that Kuroko had finally woken up. It wasn't exactly a fitful sleep, full of nightmares, but it was better than nothing.

Kuroko stayed close to Akashi, even in his sleep. He snuggled closer, his paws holding onto Akashi during his slumber, his claws occasionally coming out, before retreating so they didn't hurt the red head.

The next morning came quickly and Akashi woke with the sun, but he stayed with Kuroko, grooming him gently and then grooming himself, something he had somewhat neglected over the couple of weeks Kuroko hadn't woken up. He paid special attention to his paws and claws.

Normally he would have woken up to being groomed, but he was exhausted, so he stayed asleep. He just curled into himself when Akashi groomed himself, slightly wincing to himself.

Akashi went back the room, bringing Kuroko a cup of water, food and more painkillers beside him so neither would have to get up. Or well, he would have to because they were almost out of everything but Kuroko wouldn't have to at least.

Kuroko only walked up to his stomach grumbling. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around again, noticing everything was close by him. He reached out, taking one of the foods which turned out to be a bit of tuna, and brought it to himself. He nibbled on the food, closing his eyes.

Akashi noticed Kuroko was awake and sighed in relief. True Kuroko had woken up yesterday but a part of him had been worried that he wouldn't again once more.

"How are you feeling? If you're in pain, there's more pills there." Akashi asked.

Kuroko opened his eyes, looking up at Akashi. He slowly finished his tuna, before answering. "I am still a bit sore, and I am just hungry."

"I'll go fetch more food. Is there anything in particular that you would like?" Akashi asked as he started lightly stretching.

Kuroko shook his head, sitting up slowly, closing his eyes to stop himself from whimpering. "You don't need to go out, just stay here.. unless it's necessary.." He said, before reaching over for the pain killers.

"I will stay." Akashi said as he curled himself around Kuroko tightly, making sure he was warm.

Kuroko nodded, carefully picking up the painkillers with his paws. He sighed lightly feeling the warmth, before he took a few painkillers, careful not to take too many pills and end up making himself more sick.

Akashi eyed him carefully, making sure he got the correct dose, before handing him the cup of water.

Kuroko took the cup of water, drinking it slowly so he didn't get scolded by Akashi again or worry him.

"If there's anything you need, let me know." Akashi said as he used his tail as a blanket for Kuroko.

He nodded, looking at him after setting the cup down. He hesitated, before slowly licking Akashi's cheek. "..Thank you, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi rubbed his head against Kuroko's cheek, purring softly, before he licked Kuroko's cheek as well. "You're welcome."

His cheeks became a bit pink, but he smiled lightly. "I mean.. you never had to take in a kitty-pet like me, or care for me. But you did. As well as those kittens..." That reminded him. "Did you tend to those kittens yet?"

"It isn't a big deal." Akashi replied and then his ears flattened. "No I haven't but I mentioned that they have many to take care of them. I don't make a habit of visiting them too much either. It draws bad attention to them."

"I know, I remember.." Kuroko said, before looking down. A nekos life on the street was unfair. There was so much violence and loneliness, he didn't understand how they could put up with it.

Akashi noticed Kuroko's downcast look and he licked his ear. "What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

His ear twitched a bit, but did nothing else. Kuroko looked up, before shrugging his shoulders. "A stray nekos life is unfair. But you already know this, and so do I, so we don't need to talk about it." He said, lightly grazing his bandages with his paw.

"It can be but I'll try to make your life as easiest as possible." Akashi said his tail lightly twitching. "It gets easier over time."

"You should work on making your own life easier. After all, as soon as I heal, I will probably be leaving. Don't waste time on me." He said, surprised on why he was acting cold all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I.. didn't mean to sound cruel.."

Akashi's ears went completely back and his tails wagged once. "When...When you're healed you may do as you wish. Stay with me, move out, whatever you want, I'll help you."

He looked over at Akashi, blinking slightly. "I thought that you said I shouldn't live with you, before that fight happened.."

"You really shouldn't, the gatherers are after me because of a family I used to live with." Akashi admitted and then he chuckled. "However, you seem to get into trouble either way and I can protect you from that. So the choice is yours."

Kuroko stayed silent, as if he was weighing his options. Even if he ever got healed, he didn't think he would survive by himself on the streets. "... Even if Akashi-kun is trying to be caught, I want to stay with him.."

"As I said as long as you don't mind the extra danger, I do not mind." Akashi said although he felt unbidden pleasure at the thought of not having to be alone. It might be nice.

Akashi purred to himself as he began washing his paws idly, the tip of his tail twitching.

He shook his head lightly, so he didn't get dizzy. "I don't mind.." Kuroko said, before staring at Akashi. He tilted his head, and hesitated before slowly moving closer. He started licking the others ears, grooming him just as Akashi did to him many times.

At first, Akashi stiffened, unused to being groomed himself. It was usually him grooming the kittens so it was a foreign feeling but he soon relaxed, his purrs growing louder as he laid his head down.

Kuroko lightly smiled to himself, continuing to groom Akashi's ears gently. He listened to the others purrs, glad he relaxed and let him carry on. He savored this moment, where he was just laying with Akashi, relaxing, not having to worry about their stray life.

Akashi yawned, his eyes growing half lidded and he knew if Kuroko continued he would fall asleep soon.

"I'll teach you to fish when you're healed." He murmured lazily to Kuroko.

He paused when he heard the yawn, followed by a few words from Akashi. His ears perked a bit, his tail swishing a bit. "That would be fun. And useful." He said, before snuggling closer to Akashi, continuing to groom his ears.

"Yeah..." Akashi mumbled slightly. "You can trade fish for just about anything."

"Ah, well that would be useful." Kuroko repeated, before leaning his head down, giving a little lick to Akashi's paw.

Akashi twitched at that, the feeling of blood still haunting him, but he hid it. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to lightly doze off but was still aware of Kuroko and every shift he made.

Kuroko continued grooming Akashi's paws now, closing his eyes lightly, as he could tell Akashi was drifting off. Who knew how long he stayed up to watch over him, for how ever long he was out. He would ask how long when Akashi awoke from his nap.

Akashi fell into a deep sleep against his will, a slumber thankfully not plagued by nightmares, and he was unconscious for a couple of hours which was fairly unusual for him. When he next woke up, he was pleasantly refreshed, feeling better than he had for a long while.

Kuroko smiled seeing how Akashi went to sleep, and let him be. He mostly stayed beside Akashi most of the time, once in a while moving slowly, a bad limp in his step and sometimes falling, and got a small drink from the basin.

Akashi yawned and stretched, his back arching slightly and he blinked blearily with his mismatched eyes. He saw Kuroko by the basin and tilted his head, contemplating moving it by the bed,

"How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

Kuroko's ears perked hearing Akashi shift, and soon speak up. He turned his head, looking at him. "..Pretty fine.." He said hesitantly, not sure whether to tell him he has a little pain whenever he walks.

"If the pain medication is wearing off take some more." Akashi mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then again, did they even have anymore? Akashi finished stretching and ambled over to his storage pile. He found the bottle and looked inside, finding two more pills. He tossed it over to Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked, quickly catching the pills between his paws. Sighing, he put them in his mouth, before getting another drink of water to wash them down. Lifting his head, he looked at Akashi again. "You don't need to keep giving me medicine. You are to run out soon, right?"

"Stealing isn't a big deal for me Tetsuya, I've been doing it for years." Akashi said reassuringly, leaving out the tidbit of how it was harder to get medication. No need to worry Kuroko.

His ears flattened a bit, before he nodded. He seemed to stare at the floor for a moment, before he let out a deep breath and tried walking forward. He wasn't walking on his feet like a human, as he normally would, but he was on his paws as well, like a cat would.

Even with the extra balance, he felt his legs give out from under him, and he laid on the floor. He closed his eyes, whining softly for falling again.

Akashi walked over and easily picked him up. He carried him over to the pile of blankets, making sure he was comfortable before he walked over to the basin and began dragging it to the bed. It was only half full so the job wasn't too hard thankfully.

His eyes opened to feeling himself be picked up, and he looked at Akashi. He laid on his back, as he watched Akashi walk off, soon bringing the big basin over. "Akashi-kun didn't need to do that.." Kuroko mumbled, looking down slightly.

"It's fine." Akashi said as he looked around considerately. He really should go out and fetch more things. It had been two weeks there was absolutely no way the gatherers should still be there.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked, seeing Akashi look around with a thoughtful look on his face

"I should go out for a little while to get some things." Akashi replied slowly, not particularly wanting to leave but seeing no other way out of it.

Kuroko instantly sat up, ignoring the pain in his chest. "Take me with you." He said, sounding more like a demand. He didn't want Akashi to leave, and if so, not without him.

"You could barely walk across the room Tetsuya." Akashi pointed out rather bluntly with a frown. It wasn't like he wanted to leave Kuroko by himself, gods knew what trouble he could get into, but he wasn't sure if Kuroko was ready for it. Besides, getting the medicine was particularly dangerous and he didn't want to drag Kuroko into it.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi sadly, before looking down. Huffing to himself, he started getting up. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth a bit, before he stood on his own two feet. He looked at Akashi pleadingly. "Please take me with you."

"..." Akashi got the distinct odd feeling that Kuroko would follow him even if he said no so he sighed in defeat. "Same thing as the day we met then. You stay hidden and you don't come out for anything. Do you understand?"

Akashi's voice was a little harsh and serious. At least if he was caught he would be able to defend himself but he wasn't even sure Kuroko would be able to win against a kitten with how injured he was.

He would have been happy, but he wasn't. He didn't know if it was the tone of Akashi's voice or what, but he wasn't happy by the fact that he could follow Akashi. Maybe it was because he was taking the chance of possibly hurting himself once again if he went out into the city.

He just nodded, showing he understood. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked over to Akashi, testing out his new strength to walk. "..I will be fine. Let's just hurry."

They left the house together, walking a bit slowly for Kuroko, Akashi on guard as he watched the buildings and people they passed. He wouldn't let Kuroko get hurt again. Never again.

They made it to the marketplace and Akashi gently motioned for Kuroko to hide at the mouth of an alley, behind a discarded cardboard box so he was out of immediate sight.

Kuroko stayed quiet when they walked, mainly focused on not falling over. He barely managed, almost tripping a few times, but caught himself.

He didn't know why Akashi wanted him to hide, with his lack of presence, but he did as he was asked. After making Akashi worry for so long over his idiotic thinking, he wouldn't disobey him again.

Akashi walked away a bit, looking back to make sure Kuroko was completely hidden before making his way slowly to the medical store. Unlike the stores he stole from, door-less places so he could just simply enter and leave quickly, the medical building had a heavy glass door. It didn't only hinder a quick exit, it announced his present when he opened it.

Still, he needed medicine. So after restless staring through the door at the nurses behind the desk, a bad feeling in his chest which he ignored, he scurried in.

Kuroko stayed where he was hidden, seeing the medical store for the first time. It didn't look like an easy place to steal from, and he wondered how Akashi managed to do it. He was edgy, as he watched Akashi move into the store through the huge Windows.

He didn't think it was worth it. Akashi could get hurt trying to steal for him.

It was fantastically chaotic the moment the nurses saw him. They grabbed a broom of all things, like he was some rat that could be brushed off, and the started swatting at him. Feeling like he should be offended, Akashi jumped over the counter, avoiding flying legs, and quickly grabbed as many things he could find.

People tried grabbing him and he bit as many hands as he could since his paws were busy. Someone lifted him from the back of his shirt but he kicked the arm hard and was promptly dropped.

He began running out and was inches from the door when he noticed a man walking over to him. With a neko pin over his heart. Crap.

Kuroko watched anxiously as Akashi was already found out. He didn't like watching the people that tried to catch him or hit him out with various things. He never remembered people being this cruel.

He was a fool to get himself all happy when he noticed Akashi was almost out the door, but a man was there. Even from far away, the badge was completely obvious. And without even realizing it himself, he started running towards the store, ignoring the pain in his chest once again.

At first Akashi was frozen in fear with memories running through his head as the man approached but he saw Kuroko from the corner of his eye, running toward him and that was enough to snap him out of it.

He dropped the stuff he was carrying because nothing was worth getting caught for and rushed out of the building.

Kuroko saw Akashi finally escaped the building, yet he didn't stop running. He did not stop, until he made it to Akashi. There wasn't any point of stopping, because if he did, he would have been in the middle of all the crowds of humans.

Akashi was going to run to Kuroko when suddenly he felt a hand on his tail. It grabbed it and Akashi yowled in pain as he was lifted in the air by it. No no not again. He couldn't go there again.

He saw Kuroko still running towards him and he wanted to shout for the idiot to stop or he'd just get caught too but then the gatherer might see him. So he turned his head the best he could and hissed at the approaching neko, trying to tell him to go away.

Kuroko winced as he saw Akashi get picked up, but he felt more angry then guilty. He didn't care if it was a gatherer or a normal human, Akashi had worked too hard to keep him safe, while he got nothing in return, and didn't care. He didn't deserve to be caught again.

He didn't even notice the hiss, his run now shifting into one of a cats, using his paws as well. The only time he ran like this was when he was play fighting, so it was almost like a new experience. He was much faster as well, so now he was close. He had the element of surprise.

Once close enough, he pounced at the gatherer, feline fangs and claws unsheathed, his eyes turned into slits.

The gatherer dropped Akashi who almost landed on his face thanks to the angle he had been held, and Akash immediately yanked Kuroko off of the gatherer and began almost dragging him away.

"Get into the crowd of people. He won't use his gun if he might hit other people!" Akashi yelled as he kept pulling Kuroko along.

Kuroko left deep scratches in the gatherers face, hissing lightly. He almost attack Akashi when he was pulled down, but realized who it was, and followed quick.

His eyes were still slits, as he looked around quickly. Soon, it was him who was pulling Akashi along, through the crowds of people.

"Oi it's the Akashi neko!" The gatherer behind him called and Akashi hissed lightly as he allowed himself to be pulled along as he watched out for any more gatherers. Well, his cover was blown.

Kuroko turned his head back, looking at the gatherer, hissing slightly. He didn't like that gatherer. He probably wouldn't like the others either. Kuroko moved quickly, pulling Akashi along, looking for an alleyway they could run into without being noticed.

Akashi never truly hated himself more than he did at that moment as he felt fear for the first time in a long time. He had told Kuroko there was worst things in life and the gatherers were it. The things they did to nekos...Akashi forced himself to calm down, at least for the moment.

"There should be an alley to the left." He called softly so the gatherer wouldn't hear. Not that he was close to them, getting lost and bumping into people.

Kuroko's paw held onto Akashi's tightly, his claws almost digging into the others flesh, but refrained from doing so. His ears perked, twitching wildly as he was listening everywhere. He quickly pulled Akashi to the left as he said, looking for the alleyway.

"There." Akashi said as he saw the dark opening of the alley. It was dark and full of boxes and garbage cans to hide behind. The gatherer was currently distracted from someone he had ran into and now would be the perfect chance.

Kuroko instantly hurried over, bringing Akashi with him. He stopped hissing, but he was growling loudly, not looking back at the marketplace.

"Quiet." Akashi ordered as he pushed Kuroko behind a pile of boxes and propped himself above Kuroko, covering him protectively with his own shaking body. His eyes watched the gatherer who was looking around frantically and henhoped that the gatherer wouldn't find them. Even if he did he would make sure Kuroko got away. He wouldn't let him be taken too. This is why he thought Kuroko staying with him was a bad idea.

Kuroko nearly hissed again, at Akashi, but stopped himself. He quieted his growling, but it didn't cease. He watched the gatherer from behind the pile of boxes, trying to ignore the fact that Akashi was above him and shaking. It was all the gatherers fault Akashi was acting scared.

The gatherer looked around, his gaze passing the alley, and then swore as he walked off where Akashi could no longer see him. Still, Akashi stayed still a while longer, just to make sure. Minutes passed by agonizingly slow until finally he got off of Kuroko and stood there, staring out at the passing people.

"We need to go home." Akashi said shortly.

In their time of waiting, Kuroko's eyes returned normal, not the new cat slits he had. His claws retracted, and he got his senses back. The first thing that hit was the pain in his chest. He clenched his teeth tightly, wondering how he had ignored the pain in his chest through out from when he was running or attacking the gatherer.

Though he didn't show his pain, just nodding.

Akashi walked slowly for Kuroko who was walking a bit gingerly, pain in his eyes, which wasn't a surprise. He knew he should care more but he was caught up in memories that flooded his mind. Nekos trapped in cages, ribs showing through the rags of clothing, yowling and moewing day and night without stop.

Akashi shook his head, refusing to be weak. He wouldn't break down. They got away. Everything was okay. It was okay.

Kuroko walked closer, slowly taking Akashi's paw into his own. ".. It'll be okay, Akashi-kun.. Everything will be fine.." He said, looking up at him. He could tell Akashi was still nervous, by the way he continued shaking slightly and had a distance look in his eyes.

"I know, I'm fine Tetsuya." Akashi said slowly, glancing at their touching paws before he looked around at the people around him carefully. His tail twitched and he went to grab it with his other paw, remembered how the gatherer had touched it, and dropped it again. "Let's just get home."

He didn't believe Akashi, but sighed lightly. He just continued holding onto his paw, looking ahead. "Yeah, then we can rest up.." He suggested, though he didn't know if he could fall asleep, or if Akashi could either. He could still feel the adrenaline in his veins, even through the intense pain in his chest. And for Akashi, the poor redhead must be remembering the time he was captured.

They arrived home although it took longer than he would have liked and he immediately ushered Kuroko to lie down. "Is there anything you need or want?"

Kuroko complied about laying down, though he held onto Akashi's paw. "I want Akashi-kun to sit down with me, and relax and calm down." He said sternly, staring up at him.

Akashi shifted anxiously before sighing and curling himself around Kuroko protectively. He didn't want to lie down he wanted to be on his feet ready in case the gatherers found them but he listened to Kuroko nonetheless.

Kuroko smiled slightly, staring at Akashi, trying to reassure him. "It's alright Akashi-kun.. we'll be fine.." He said, holding onto the redheads paw again. He leaned over, gently licking his cheek reassuringly.

Akashi licked his cheek back before laying his head down on the piles of blankets, his eyes not moving away from the door and his ears perked up just in case. "I'm fine, Tetsuya. You should worry about your wounds."

Kuroko shook his head, laying his head down so Akashi could see the door better. "I am fine as well, don't worry about me." He knew it was a lie. His chest was hurting a bit from the adrenaline rush and also all the running.

"You shouldn't have gone out of hiding." Akashi said softly, his ears going back slightly. "You should have stayed put."

Kuroko's ears flattened slightly, frowning a bit. "You would have been caught. I don't want you to be captured again, Akashi-kun."

"What if he had seen you then we would have both been captured." Akashi said softly but seriously.

"Then Akashi-kun wouldn't have to face being captured alone." Kuroko responded with no fear or hesitation.

"Better me than you." Akashi said resolutely, the fur on his tail bristling.

"Akashi-kun has been through enough already, so it would be better me than you instead." He argued, but he didn't seem mad. He seemed upset. He didn't want Akashi to think he should be captured for his sakes.

"I'm not sure if you'd be able to survive it." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko and the injuries that littered his body. Ah, he didn't get any medical supplies. Kuroko was probably in pain now.

Kuroko saw he was looking at his wounds, but paid no mind. "I will be fine. If dealt with this, I can deal with being caught."

"Really? Can you deal with being stuck in a cage so small you can barely even turn around? Being surrounded by nekos meowing and screaming day and night without any respite while they die from starvation and infections all around you? Human aren't kind Tetsuya, and you'll never have more proof than if you're captured which you could have been today." Akashi said vindictively.

Kuroko didn't know what got into him, as he swiped at Akashi, catching his nose a bit. He sat up, despite the pain in his chest. "Akashi-kun, I don't care what I have to do. I will do anything for you, even if I were to take a bullet for you. You have taken care of me for who knows how long, dealt with me, played with me when I asked, taught me how to steal and live the life of a stray. You taught me to fight, and you took care of me when I stupidly challenged a Neko I had no chance with.

But I did nothing in return for you. And I will do anything for you, even if I were to die in a cage where I couldn't even turn around, starve, or get infections!" Kuroko said, his usual quiet voice on the edge of a shout.

Akashi hissed slightly at the wound on his nose, his ears pressing against his skull and his tail wagging in agitation, crouching as he stared up at Kuroko. "And if you were caught everything I did for you would be wasted. I will not have you hurt I will not have you suffer I care about you damnit! I will do anything so you don't have to suffer that! I will not have you caught because of me!"

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, but soon narrowed once again, hissing loudly. "You have suffered too much, possibly your whole life, meanwhile I have been living the life of luxury in a comfortable family. I was just some dumb clueless neko who had no idea how the real world could be! I'm not having the one that helped me realize that be taken away into the pain he once suffered! I care about you too much to do that!" He shouted, his eyes closing tightly, a fear tears escaping. It was all Akashi's fault that he kept crying more and more. It was Akashi's fault that he had started worrying too much for him.

It was Akashi's fault for making him fall in love with him.

Akashi sighed, trying to calm himself down, licking Kuroko's cheek. He rubbed his head against Kuroko and purred, trying to calm him down a little. He was injured and shouldn't get so worked up, it would only harm him in the end.

"I care about you too much for you to learn the horrors of the world. If I can protect you then I will, Tetsuya. I will do anything for you. I would do anything in order for you to not get hurt. Anything."

Kuroko instantly calmed down, sniffling a little. He came closer, rubbing his head under Akashi's neck, before gently settling down on his lap, curled up like a small cat. "I'm sorry I got mad Akashi-kun, I just didn't want you to face your fears again."

Akashi licked Kuroko's ears reassuringly, purring softly before he buried his face into Kuroko's hair. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko tightly although being mindful of his injuries.

Then he picked up Kuroko into his arms and began walking out of the building without a word.

Kuroko's ears flicked a bit, and he closed his eyes to the purring. He didn't even open his eyes when he felt himself be picked up once again. He snuggled his head into Akashi, purring a bit. "Where are we going?" He finally asked.

"I'm going to go catch some fish for dinner." Akashi replied as he walked out into the field and towards the creek. "Maybe I'll catch a few and we can bring it to the kittens."

Kuroko continued purring, his tail curling slightly as he thought. "I like that idea. I want to see the kittens again." He murmured out, looking up at Akashi.

"Good." Akashi said as they reached the creek. He put Kuroko down, rolled up his pant legs and gingerly waded into the cold water, his tail curling around his waist so it didn't get wet.

Kuroko settled himself carefully as he was sat down, and watched Akashi. He would remember everything Akashi did, so he knew how to catch fish.

There were a lot of baby fish around and while he could easily catch those, what he was aiming for were the big fish. He waded about, scaring the fish, waiting. His paws were outstretched, ready to dart into the water.

Minutes later a decently sized fish came swimming down and Akashi still so he wouldn't scare it. It swam closer and closer until Akashi's paw darted as fast as it could and he batted the fish out of the water. His nails pierced the wiggling fish and he tossed it onto the shore by Kuroko.

Kuroko's tail swayed, watching Akashi carefully. He didn't understand why he wasn't catching the fishes around his feet, but instead scaring him. Though Akashi always had a plan, so he said nothing.

He was surprised when Akashi suddenly swatted a big fish on shore. Kuroko reached out quickly, using his claws to pull the fish towards him, away from the shore so it didn't flop back in the water.

They would need more to feed everyone. He and Kuroko could probably share a fish so three more should be enough for everyone including the self proclaimed caretakers if they were there.

So he waited longer for more big fish to come, batting them onto the shore by Kuroko when they did. When Kuroko was healed Akashi had no doubts that Kuroko would also be able to fish with his reflexes but for now he didn't mind fishing for the both of them.

Kuroko was surprised that Akashi could continue getting big fishes on shore, as he was sure he wouldn't be able to, even if he was healed. Every time a fish was thrown on shore, he sunk his claws in it, and brought it away from the water. Just to make sure they were dead, and end their misery, he bit there necks or heads or sometimes the back if they got out of hand.

"That should be enough." Akashi said and he began walking to the shore but he tripped on a loose rock and his tail instinctively whipped out for balance, getting soaked in the water in the process.

Stunned, he stared at the wet appendage that now shrunk to more than half its size due to the matted fur.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, and was honestly going to ask if he was alright, but one glance at his tail and the thought disappeared. He covered his mouth with his paws, closing his eyes trying not to laugh. Akashi's prideful tail looked so weird in Kuroko's eyes.

"...It got wet..." Akashi sighed and swung it around, trying to get as much water as he could off it but what it mostly accomplished was wet fur sticking up in all directions, rivaling Kuroko's worst bed head.

Kuroko couldn't help it as he let a few quiet laughs escape, seeing his now puffed up tail. The laughs hurt his chest a bit, but he was too amused and happy to care. "I don't think your tail is supposed to look like that.."

"...I give up." Akashi lightly treaded the water with his tail, splashing Kuroko a bit before he walked out. His tail was now too heavy to really keep in the air so it dragged on the ground.

His eyes widened, as he sat up, shaking his hair as that's where the water landed. His ears were drooped, now being wet. He pouted a bit, looking at Akashi. "Don't drag me along with you, in getting yourself wet."

Akashi smirked as he grabbed his tail and stroked it hard, getting as much water out of it as he could before he ambled over to Kuroko and gently wiped his ears.

"Now, should we get going?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko closed his eyes a bit as his ears were wiped gently. He looked back up at him, before nodding. "Yeah, let's get going." He said, slowly picking up one of the fishes.

"Here, carry all the fishes." Akashi said as he handed them all too Kuroko before he swooped down and picked up the neko bridal style. "I don't want you aggravating your wounds more than you already have."

Kuroko blinked as he held all of the fish, and was suddenly picked up. He held onto the fish tightly, using his claws so he didn't drop any. "I am fine walking Akashi-kun.." He said quietly, making sure none of the fish dropped.

"Just allow me to, please?" Akashi asked, not intending to put Kuroko down. Unsurprisingly, it would seem the four large fish almost weighed more than the neko himself.

"Fine." He agreed, not wanting to argue again. Remembering their argument, he looked up at Akashi, seeing the scratch on his nose that he left. His ears flattened, he didn't mean to.

"Something the matter?" Akashi asked when he noticed.

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, before sighing. "I didn't mean to lash out at you." He said, talking about their argument and also the scratch.

"Think nothing of it." Akashi said as he leaned down and licked Kuroko's cheek. They entered the city and Akashi took special care to hide in the shadows as best he could.

Kuroko closed his eyes to the lick on his cheek, and nodded though he still felt guilty. He soon watched where they were going, a bit frightened to be back in the city.

Akashi kept to the alleys and took the time to use less used roads instead of the main ones which would have been faster. His still wet tail brushed the ground as it wagged in agitation, his ears swiveling around and his eyes peered around his surroundings carefully

Kuroko kept his eyes open, ears perked and listening, and even his nose to smell for danger. He didn't think he could ever forget the gatherers scent.

He clung to their caught fishes tightly, looking around carefully but didn't move too much so Akashi didn't have much trouble.

They approached the slums and this time Akashi was on guard for a different reason as hungry eyes looked at him, noses sniffing the air and smelling the fish. He began growling continuously in warning, hissing whenever a neko got to close to him.

Kuroko kept a tight hold on the fish, but since Akashi was worrying about the slum nekos, he kept an eye out on for the gatherers. He was always on alarm now in the city, making sure no one came to take his Akashi away.

One persistent neko came too close for Akashi's liking and the timber of his growling grew louder and Akashi hissed loudly, his eyes slitting as he brought himself to full height. The neko backed off immediately.

"It's not like they can't learn to fish themselves." Akashi mumbled to himself.

Kuroko shook a bit as he noticed Akashi almost practically lose his temper at a neko. "Akashi-kun calm down... They are just hungry, don't be too harsh." He said, trying to calm the red head down.

"I suppose you don't notice that some of these nekos have weapons on them." Akashi murmured softly as he refused to relax.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, before he looked around. He curled up a little bit in Akashi's arms, his tail wrapping around himself. If they had weapons, they should be able to hunt for themselves.

Akashi made it to the side of the building and he gently put Kuroko down before he did the cursory check around to make sure no one was looking. He kicked over the box and helped Kuroko through the hole before sliding in himself.

Kuroko still held the fish tightly, as if any of the nekos came out from no where and attacked. He would be more weary of them now. Kuroko got through with the help of Akashi, and waited for the redhead to get through.

Akashi slid in right behind Kuroko and shifted the box over to cover the hole. He turned around to the kittens who brightened up up on seeing them.

"Oi, brats. Food." Akashi said as he motioned to the fish and the kittens all ran over excitedly with little mewls.

Kuroko gave a dead panned look, towards Akashi. "Don't call them brats." He said, before looking back down at the little kittens. He set the fish down carefully, but kept one in his paws for him and Akashi.

"They are brats and they enjoy it." Akashi replied as a neko curled up on his lap and refused to leave. A nail slid out of Akashi's claw and he ripped a small piece of fish and fed it to the kitten.

Kuroko soon sat next to Akashi, still holding the fish. "As long as they don't mind.. but it's still mean." He said, while taking off a little piece of the fish and nibbling on it.

"What's mean is when they bite." Akashi said and on cue a neko sank its little baby teeth into his paw. Akashi shook his head and sighed, reaching over with his free paw and tearing up more fish chunks for everyone.

Kuroko smiled a little, watching them. "They'll learn, don't worry." He tore off a little chunk, before lifting it up to Akashi's mouth. "Here, eat some as well."

Akashi blinked before he opened his mouth and accepted the piece of fish before his tongue darted out and cleaned Kuroko's paw where it had touched the fish.

Kuroko smiled more, though his cheeks heated up a little when Akashi cleaned the part of his paw. He shook his head, ripping off another chunk and gave it to a kitten who crawled up to him.

"Where's your 'parents'?" Akashi asked the baby neko in his lap and the neko meowed.

"Getting dindin!" The neko replied before accepting the piece of fish Akashi offered it.

Kuroko tilted his head, looking at Akashi. "Dindin?.." He asked, feeding the neko who crawled into his lap.

"Dinner." Akashi replied as the neko crawled out of his lap, evidently full, and watched as it waddled over to the large bed and fell asleep promptly. He saw a neko about to pounce on Kuroko's tail and he quickly grabbed it and cradled it in his arms.

"Ah.." Kuroko said, gently petting the neko in his lap, giving himself a piece, before giving the neko one. He looked at Akashi as he saw him suddenly grab a neko from behind him, and he could piece it together that the kitten was probably about to play with his tail. "If he wants to play with it, he can."

"Not if you want your fur to grow in. This one likes ripping fur." Akashi explained with a sideways smirk. The neko in his arms tried to hiss at him but the sound was off like it didn't really know how to. Akashi hissed at the neko, nodded when the neko repeated the sound. "I'm not look forward to when it's time to teach him how to fight."

Kuroko watched them, as Akashi taught the little one to hiss. "Well then I guess you should keep it away from me, if you want to see my 'beautiful' fur." He said, remembering when Akashi said he wanted to see his beautiful fur. He ripped off another chunk, offering it to Akashi.

"Have you even noticed your fur yet?" Akashi asked as he accepted the fish, once more cleaning the paw after. He wouldn't be surprised since Kuroko had just woken up that day but during the two weeks beautiful light blue fur had grown out on his tail.

"Huh?" He looked back once Akashi cleaned his paw, and swayed his tail. Almost all of his fur was back though there was still big spots left where some weren't returned. His fwuffy light blue fur had indeed grown back. "Oh.. time flies by then.. so that means I have been out for a while haven't I?"

Akashi paused as he realized that Kuroko didn't know how long he had been unconscious for. How long Akashi had waited by his side, hoping, praying that he would wake up. How scared he was that he wouldn't wake up again.

"Yes." Akashi replied shortly not even wincing when the neko scratched his arm and ran off.

Kuroko tilted his head as he noticed that Akashi kind of froze at his question. He didn't even flinch as the neko scratched his arm before scurrying off. Should he have stayed quiet? "Ah.. I see.. I'm sorry for worrying you then.." He said, looking down at the neko on his lap.

"It's fine it wasn't your fault." Akashi said as he licked the small wound before leaning back, pleased that Kuroko didn't pursue the topic. If Kuroko found out how long he was out he would just worry and feel guilty.

Akashi watched the kittens around him eating with a content look, the tip of his tail twitching. He really had missed them.

Kuroko stayed quiet, gently petting the neko in his lap. He watched the ones that finished eating early, probably used to eating such little amounts. Slowly, Kuroko handed the fish he had to Akashi, letting the neko in his lap get off.

He walked over to the little kittens, the one that was on his lap following him, and soon enough they were all play-fighting.

Akashi found himself not hungry so he went over and placed all the left over fish in the corner for the caretakers to eat when they came back before he sat back down and watched Kuroko play with the kittens. He really was the perfect person for them. Patient, gentle, caring, Kuroko was all these things and more.

Kuroko let the kittens do as they wished, though he was careful of his chest. He let them climb over his back, roll around him, and even let them play with his ears and tail, as long as they didn't hurt him or rip his fur out.

"Mama Kuro!" One of the nekos meowed just as it pounced on top of Kuroko's back and Akashi snorted in amusement.

"Looks like they fully accept you." Akashi said as he laid down with his head resting on his paws.

Kuroko smiled a little bit at the name, before looking at Akashi. "I'm glad then." He said, ruffling a Nekos hair with his paw. "They are fun to play with and feed."

"They are, even if they are brats." Akashi said before he yawned and stretched lazily. "We can come here whenever you want."

Kuroko huffed a little at the nickname for the kittens, but continued playing with them. "I would love to come here often, to feed and play with them once in a while."

"Well they would certainly like that." Akashi said as he watched a neko come over and cuddle him. He bathed the neko gently with his tongue before picking it up and carrying it over to the pile of blankets. He laid down and some of the nekos curled up against him sleepily. He began purring deeply, encouraging them to sleep.

"Yeah. That's good." He said, watching as most of the nekos went over to Akashi to sleep. He guessed after eating and playing, they were tired. "Go on, go sleep." He said to the kittens, shooing them away so they went to rest.

The only one left was that kitten that was in Kuroko's lap from before. Kuroko gently picked up that one, carrying it over, and laying down before putting the neko beside him. It instantly curled up with him.

"You'll visit again soon right?" One of the nekos asked worriedly and Akashi licked its head and nodded, not pausing in his purring. The neko relaxed and soon all the nekos were fast asleep.

Kuroko stayed quiet, waiting for all of the kittens to be asleep. "Are we going to rest here?" He whispered, looking at Akashi, laying his head down.

"Up to if you want to meet the caretakers who should be back soon." Akashi murmured softly. "Bigger brats than these brats."

Kuroko smiled a little, shaking his head lightly. "I'm tired anyway, so let's just rest here.." He said quietly, looking at the neko curled up beside him.

"If you wish." Akashi said sleepily as he laid his head down and used his now dry tail to cover as many kittens as he could. He felt his eyelids droop, exhausted from the days events, and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

Kuroko nodded a bit, before laying his head down softly beside the nekos. He curled around it carefully, minding his wounds, and covered the neko with his tail. His wasn't all fwuffy like Akashi's, but it was better then nothing. With that, he sighed out, falling asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

They slept for almost an hour when Akashi felt one of the nekos bite him sharply, effectively waking him up with a small wince. The neko meowed fearfully as it gestured to the hole. Akashi's ears perked up and he heard odd sounds and alarmed meowing outside.

Kuroko slept peacefully, still curled around the neko. Though upon hearing Akashi's voice, he slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? What is it?" He said, a bit tiredly as he hasn't woke up completely yet.

"Listen. Something is happening." Akashi whispered as he ushered the kittens into the corner. "I'm going to go check it out."

Kuroko's ears perked, listening closely. Sure enough, there were noises outside. He stood up, shaking off a bit, watching the nekos run to a corner. "Stay quiet everyone." He whispered, before facing Akashi. "You know what I am going to say."

"I tried." Akashi said before he slunked towards the hole and quietly shifted the box out of the way. He stuck his head out, looking around but not seeing anyone quite yet. He climbed out the hole and offered his hand to Kuroko.

Kuroko slowly followed Akashi, being quiet. He let Akashi go first, to move the box and look around. He took Akashi's paw with his own, and crawled out the little hole as well, looking around. He then started sniffing the air, smelling something familiar. Akashi shoved the box back in front of the hole and snuck around the building on all fours, keeping his belly close to the ground. He peered around the corner and couldn't stifle this hiss that erupted from his mouth.

"Gatherers." Akashi snarled angrily, his tail bristling and wagging.

He slowly followed Akashi, staying low as well. Confused on why Akashi was hissing, he soon got his answer. His eyes widened a bit, and he lowered himself further to the ground. "Keep quiet then.." He said, after hearing him hiss.

"They're close to the kittens." Akashi said softly and angrily. The fact that they had seen Akashi just earlier and were now looking in the slums was probably no a coincidence. "They might be looking for me..."

Kuroko didn't want the kittens, or Akashi, to be caught. He hesitated a bit, knowing it might anger Akashi, but he didn't want him caught. "I can perhaps lead them away.."

Akashi shook his head and sighed as he prepared himself. "They won't see you right away and if I'm right, then they might not chase you anyway."

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "I can just jump at them then run off," He paused, looking at the humans. "Plus the one I attacked is there, so he will probably want revenge for having me let you escape."

"Stop being a martyr Tetsuya." Akashi snapped as his eyes narrowed and sighed. "There's only one way to get rid of them and you know it."

Kuroko's ears flattened at the tone, but he continued watching the gatherers. His eyes widened again, before he hissed quietly. "You are not.. No, you don't need to do that."

"They'll keep coming unless we give them what they want." Akashi hissed as he prepared, his eyes flat. He looked back to the box where the kittens hid behind, probably scared, and he sighed once more in resignation.

Kuroko shook his head, staring at Akashi. "Please don't. There can be other ways, you are smart. We can think of a way." He said pleadingly, not wanting Akashi to go.

"I'm not letting them find the kittens." Akashi said simply, not noticing one of the gatherers sneaking up into the alley behind them, a tranquilizer gun in hand.

"They won't find them, if we lead them away in a inconspicuous way, they won't think of coming back here." He whispered, his ears twitching in irritation that Akashi won't agree with him. Since he was already smelling gatherers everywhere, he couldn't smell the gatherer coming.

Akashi was going to argue, because honestly he saw no way out of this, when there was a click and a sharp pain in his back. He turned and snarled when he saw a needle piercing his skin. He ripped it out and ran off, dragging Kuroko with him.

Kuroko blinked and jumped a bit in surprise, as he saw the sudden needle in Akashi's back. He looked back in surprise seeing the gatherer, before being dragged away. "Akashi-kun, they'll see us if we run out..!" He said, but still followed him.

"And we'll be caught if we stay there." Akashi said, his words slightly slurring as he stumbled away, trying to keep away from the gatherers.

Kuroko's ears flattened once again, noticing his slow words, and that he was right. He quickly took the lead, carefully trying to lead Akashi away, holding onto his paw tightly.

The tranquilizer was taking effect though and Akashi ended up falling over as he lost control of his limbs, his eyes unfocused and glazed. He tried moving but all that he was able to do was twitch.

Kuroko quickly looked back at Akashi, also seeing the gatherers not far behind. Seeing he couldn't move, he shook his head as he rushed to lift Akashi up. "No Akashi, fight it please.." He said, his small and weak body trying to pick up the red head, and drag him off.

"Yes, all it takes is one tiny little exposed secret and everything comes crashing down." Kuroko said confidently as he looked at his nails. - Just that. If needed I can erase parts./

"Just get away." Akashi mumbled as he weakly tried to shove Kuroko away before the gatherers noticed him. With his lack of presence it wouldn't be too late. It was already a chore to keep his eyes open never mind run any farther.

Kuroko looked like he was about to be in tears, but held back, covering it up with a hiss. "I can do this, I swear I can. I won't let you go back." He said, hooking his arms under Akashi's, trying to drag him away. He didn't want this to happen.

The steps of the gatherer could be heard coming quickly and Akashi knew they only had mere seconds before they caught them. It wasn't enough time. He tried to warn Kuroko but he could even talk. So he just pleaded with his eyes for Kuroko to just run. It didn't make sense for both of them to get caught.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before sighing. He had two choices. And he didn't hesitate on his choice either. He gently put Akashi down, and knew by the way that none of the gatherers looked at him, they didn't see him yet. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I could not save you." He said, before he lowered himself, instantly pouncing at the closest gatherers face.

The gatherer yelped in pain, grabbing Kuroko tightly and trying to hold him away so he couldn't scratch him.

"Oi, we have another one!" The gatherer said as another gatherer picked up an unconscious Akashi.

Kuroko hissed loudly, eyes turning to slits again, kicking at the gatherer while trying to slash at his face. His motions only got more violent, when he saw someone pick up his Akashi.

"Just bring him with us." The gatherer said as he walked away. The gatherer firmly held onto Kuroko expertly as they walked toward a truck with a huge cage in the back.

Akashi was thrown in first before the gatherer forced the struggling Kuroko inside as well before firmly shutting the cage.

Even if he was held away, a bit tightly to where it hurt him due to his wounds, he still tried to rip the flesh off of the gatherers face. Kuroko growled loudly, seeing them just carelessly throw Akashi in. He slashed at the gatherers cloak, before he was beside Akashi in the cage. As soon as it closed, he tried opening the cage, trying to reach his claw around to somehow open the door.

The gatherers chatted amongst themselves, looking at a picture then at Akashi before nodding to themselves. They got into the truck and began driving off quickly towards the other side of the city.

Kuroko continued trying to open the cage, but the holes were too small, and his paws were too big. His claws could only scratch at the door lock. Hissing, he slowly turned, looking at Akashi. Letting his ears droop, he leaned down, licking his cheek softly. "Sorry, Akashi-kun."

It took a near hour for them to reach their destination, a building with a huge sign out back with a picture of happy pets and nekos. They parked close to the entrance before leaving the truck and picking up the cage with Kuroko and Akashi inside it.

They entered the building and went through a doorway, entering a room with hundred of nekos in cages, all meowing desperately.

Kuroko stayed by Akashi's side, his eyes never returning normal, but he kept grooming Akashi's ears and such. When he noticed they arrived, he hissed at the place, and at the gatherers who picked up their cage.

Once they entered, his ears flattened, hearing the loud meowing.

The gatherers went to two cages, both beside each other and empty, and opened them. The lifted the cage with the nekos to the mouth of one of the cages and used a long wooden stick to try to shove Kuroko inside.

Kuroko hissed at them, having his claws hang on to the cage to try and keep himself from being pushed in. He really didn't have the strength for it, and the stick was occasionally hitting his wounds, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Should we just tranq him?" One of the gatherers asked and the one holding the stick growled slightly as he used a bit more force.

Kuroko slightly cried out at the force, but bit his lip to muffle it. He knew he wouldn't last longer, and if they were going to use what they used on Akashi on him, then it would surely be over. In a last resort, he kept his claws on the cage, and started trying to kick the cage he was in away from the one they were trying to push him in

"Oi!" The gatherer cried and nearly dropped the cage but more gatherers helped support it. "Get in damnit!"

"No!" Kuroko yelled out, not caring if they understood him or not. Well, he guessed they did, since he was basically just a human with cat ears, tail, fangs, paws, and thoughts. He clenched his teeth, the thought that they were practically humans and yet they treated them as wild animals, truly angered him.

He continued kicking at the other cage, trying to get away from it. Though after that, he didn't know what he would do. Akashi was still asleep, and he couldn't drag him out and save him. He couldn't leave him either.

Akashi didn't know what was going on when he groggily regained consciousness. The ground around him was rocking dangerous and there was a clanging noise. The surface he was on was cold, like metal, and there was shouting and grunting.

He opened his eyes and hissed when he saw a stick hitting a struggling Kuroko who was near the mouth of another cage. Akashi snarled and grabbed the stick so it no longer hit the neko.

Kuroko was already starting to feel tired, but he still held on. He was surprised when he felt the stick no longer hit him or his wounds. Looking back, he saw Akashi was awake and holding onto the stick. "Akashi-kun.." He said quietly, quite surprised he was awake.

Akashi looked back and saw what Kuroko was trying to do and he slid back so his also kicked as hard as he could.

"Together at the same time." Akashi said, growling when the gatherer tried to pull the stick back.

Kuroko watched Akashi move, but he already felt his claws slipping from the cage from exhaustion. Though he nodded, closing his eyes. "I don't know if I have enough strength.. but I will try.." He said, opening his eyes slightly.

"3...2...1..." Akashi counted down before he slammed his legs down as hard as he could.

As soon as Akashi finished counting down, he did the same, slamming his legs onto the other cage with as much strength as he could muster up. It was either now or possibly never.

It wasn't enough. With Kuroko's wounds and weakened state, and Akashi still effected by the tranquilizer, they weren't strong enough. The stick was ripped out of Akashi's grasp and it once more hit Kuroko.

Kuroko cried out once again, almost in a yowl, and let go. He was soon shoved into the cage by the stick, laying on his side, hugging himself and tried to take the pain away. He didn't even know if his wounds reopened.

Akashi tried to rush to him but the gatherer closed the cage before he could get to it. Kuroko cage was closed as well and Akashi was dumped into the cage beside him even as he struggled as much as he could. But his limbs were still heavy and clumsy.

Soon they were both in the cage and Akashi yowled loudly as the gatherers peered into his cage with triumphant smirks.

"His family is going to pay us a lot for getting him back." One of the gatherers said smugly. "They're going to pick him up tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." ANother gatherer replied before they began leaving the room. Akashi hissed and slammed his body against the cage he was in over and over again, uncaring about his body.

Kuroko closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he waited for the pain to subdue. He heard Akashi beside him in the next cage, and the humans speaking. He could also hear them leave, and also a large slamming noise beside him.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at Akashi. "Akashi-kun, stop.. don't hurt yourself.." He mumbled, staring up at him since he was laying down, all scrunched up in the tiny cage.

Akashi snarled, the sound nearly swallowed by the other nekos around them. He didn't stop, angry and desperate to get out. He kicked and slammed into the door as much as he could in the confined place. He was going to get out if it killed him.

"Akashi-kun!" He tried yelling thrrough the pain in his chest. It wasn't easy to begin with, since his voice was usually quiet, but he tried. He slowly sat up, ducking his head so he didn't hit the ceiling of the cage.

The sound of Kuroko's voice made Akashi pause but he did slam a paw down on the metal floor and he hissed in aggravation. He couldn't believe he was back here in this hell and with Kuroko to boot.

"Damn humans." Akashi snarled as he slammed a paw against the door.

Kuroko shook a little, seeing Akashi so mad, also from a sudden cold in the room. He slowly wrapped his tail around himself, his ears flattened against his head. "Akashi-kun calm down.. we will think of a way out if we can think clearly.."

He trailed off, not noticing that spots of red started appearing on top of the bandages and torn clothes he had on his chest.

Akashi saw the red and snarled before taking a deep breath, a calm of rage going through him. He closed his eyes, gathering his strength inwardly. He needed to get them out. Kuroko was injured and he needed help. He was strong enough wasn't he? All those years of building his muscles and strength could have been for nothing.

Akashi's eyes opened and he once more began to slam against the door with all his strength.

He thought he finally got Akashi to calm down, but his eyes widened as he slammed into the door once again. Akashi was going to hurt himself that way! "Akashi-kun, don't hurt yourself!.." He let his voice raise once again, wanting him to stop.

Akashi ignored Kuroko as he heard and felt the door beginning to give in just a little. HIs shoulder was taking a beating but he kept going despite the pain. All he cared about was getting out, everything else was secondary.

Kuroko tried reaching through the cage, only a little bit of his paw getting through. He was just now starting to feel the pain in his chest get intense, but he ignored it. "Akashi-kun, please, you are hurting yourself.." He said, as he didn't see the door give a bit.

There was a loud popping sound from Akashi's shoulder, just barely audible on top of the door groaning. The bolt connect the door to the cage broke and suddenly Akashi was flying out, landing on his injured shoulder. he groaned, a bit dazed and it took a few moments to get over the pain in his shoulder. Well...At least it worked.

Kuroko's cat ears unfortunately picked up the sound, and his eyes widened again. He only hoped it wasn't broken or anything. He started at Akashi as he flew out, landing on the floor painfully. "Akashi-kun? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice quieter.

Akashi's arm was definitely dislocated and he tried to catch his bearings. Excited neko eyes looked at him and the volume of meows rose, all the nekos wanting him up to free them. He clenched his teeth and his ears pressed against his skull firmly. This is what he hated more than the cage, the noise.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, just hoping that he was okay. He didn't think his shoulder looked any better then it had before. Though the meowing was getting to him, and he didn't like how desperate they were acting.

His ears pinned back, and his tail bristled in irritation. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled, as best as he could, getting most of the nekos silent since he startled them dramatically.

Thankfully the nekos quieted down and Akashi breathed heavily as he stood up on shaky legs. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow but he was out and that was what was important.

He climbed the cages to Kuroko and popped the lock open, the metal cage door swinging open.

After his out burst, he quieted down and watched Akashi stand up as if it pained him or something. This is why he didn't want Akashi to come back.

Kuroko didn't want Akashi climbing the cages to free him, but he could help Akashi if he got out. As soon as it opened, he quickly jumped out, though his legs gave out from under him once he landed. Shaking his head, he got up slowly. Akashi needed the most help now.

Akashi jumped down and landed on his feet, immediately looking over Kuroko's wounds even as the meows began to rise once more in anticipation and anxiety. "Will you be okay?"

Kuroko's legs, no, his whole body shook as he stood, and he hugged himself as he felt that coldness again. He soon ignored it, letting his arms drop and nodding to Akashi. "Yes, let's just get out of here quickly." Normally he would have suggested freeing all of the nekos, but Akashi was his top priority at the moment.

Akashi paused as he looked around and then sighed. "It would be better to free them all, it would cause a distraction if all of us ran out at once."

Kuroko blinked, looking around slowly. ".. Will you be able to with your arm? It looks.. unnatural.." He then shook his head, heading to a row of cages. "Never mind that, I'll get the top ones so you don't have to climb with your arm." He said, setting to work to free the nekos.

"You're the one injured, I can do it." Akashi said as he also got to work on the other side. "Listen up you fleabagged kittens! DO not leave until everyone is free, in fact make yourselves useful and help out!"

Kuroko hissed slightly "Your arm is more injured then me, you are NOT climbing these cages." He said, already starting to climb up and freeing the nekos, showing he could handle it.

"Just let the other nekos do it they aren't injured. They'd be useful in something that meowing their heads off." Akashi growled as he opened another cage. The nekos couldn't even bring themselves to be insulted as he was their savior.

Kuroko huffed, letting out a few of the nekos on the top before carefully climbing down. He guessed Akashi had a point. He moved to the bottom rows, freeing the nekos quietly, but stopped at a certain cage. He would recognize those bloody claws anywhere. His immediate reaction, thanks to his instincts, made his eyes turn to slits and his ears pin back. It was the neko that gave him the deep wounds he had today.

Akashi didn't notice, too busy freeing as many nekos as possible, growling and nipping at them when they were too noisy. He already had a headache and he couldn't even lift his injured arm anymore, so he was in a understandably bad mood.

Kuroko stared at the big neko, oddly not surprised that it was captured. Sure it was strong, but he remembered that it was not smart. Still hissing, he brought his face to the cage, knowing the neko couldn't harm him because of how the cages holes were too small. "Remember me? The neko you almost killed? The one that you attacked without mercy who was defenseless? Yeah, that neko is coming back to save your pathetic little ass. I could let you starve in here, and die alone in the silence of this room, but I'm giving you a chance.

Make one wrong move when I let you out and I will NOT hesitate to slit your throat with my claws, and pound your head into these cages. I will leave your dead, already cold body in here, to let the gatherers know as a warning. So, do not blow your chance."

Kuroko then smiled sweetly, opening the cage for the shaking neko, almost too afraid to exit the cage. Not so tough now, huh? He left that neko, going to let the others free.

"Okay is that everyone?" Akashi called as he scanned the wall of cages, not seeing anyone in the cages. He walked over to Kuroko's side and licked his cheek before turning to everyone. "We're going to all run out at once. You're on your own as soon as you pass that door, do you hear me runts?"

Kuroko freed the last neko, standing up tall and nodding. His chest was still hurting badly, but he dealt with it. Soon they would be free.

He gently took Akashi's paw when his cheek was licked, and let Akashi talk, ignoring the fact that Akashi called them runts. "Good luck, everyone," He said, before licking Akash's cheek. "And good luck, Akashi-kun. We'll go help your arm after we escape." "I'm not the one who needs help. It's not broken I just need you to pop is back in." Akashi muttered before he pulled Kuroko into the middle of the nekos. "Stay in the middle as best you can and no matter what happens, get out of this building. Are you ready?"

He winced a bit, hearing he would have to pop it back in. That sounds painful. He followed Akashi, nodding quickly. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Run runts run!" Akashi barked and everyone burst out the door. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's paw and they both ran with the crowd, ignoring the gatherers who tried to catch as many nekos as they could.

The door wasn't very far thankfully and they made it out easily, everyone scattering and going in different directions.

Kuroko ran when Akashi said to, holding onto his paw tightly. He made sure not to trip as they ran, and was excited when they ran out the building. Now they just had to get away..

"Crap, I don't know this part of the city well." Akashi muttered under his breath as he looked for an alley since alleys were generally a safe point for him. All the buildings and people were unfamiliar to him, he recognized nothing.

"Then let's just run, and follow our instincts. Besides if we ever get lost, we can go to the edge of the city, and circle around until we find the familiar path to our home." He said, not stopping from running.

"I'm not even sure if we can go back. They'll just look for us there again." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko down a street, unknowing where they were headed, his mind trying to calculate possible actions but pulling a blank.

Kuroko's ears flattened in sadness. What about the kittens? Well, as long as they were safe... He just hoped the care takers were still there and taking care of them. "Then.. Where will we go?"

Akashi stopped and looked around, running a shaky hand through his fur. Where would they go? The city wasn't safe anymore...Although there was...Would he really dare?

"There...There is a place..." Akashi said slowly and reluctantly.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi, seeing him a bit nervous. Did he have a place in mind? "What place is it? And why is it getting you so worried?.." He asked, not wanting Akashi to be like thisn

"It's really far away, we'll need to sneak onto a boat." Akashi said without answering Kuroko's second question. "It's a nice but small city. We'll be able to find a home there."

A boat? He's never been on a boat before, but he knew what they were. Kuroko slowly looked around, before nodding. "Whatever it takes to be safe... but let's fix your shoulder.." He said, looking at Akashi's shoulder.

"Forget the shoulder for now we should go to the docks now before the gatherers start searching for all the nekos." Akashi said as he began dragging Kuroko away. "Try smelling for the ocean, I'm reasonably sure we should be close by I'm just unsure of the direction."

Kuroko would have argued, but he just sighed. "We will fix your arm soon though.." He said quietly, before pointing his nose into the air, smelling for the ocean. It took him a few minutes, as they continued walking, but he soon smelled one not far away. "I found the ocean scent. It's up ahead, not far from here."

"Lead the way then." Akashi said as he looked around to make sure they weren't being followed. They quickly made their way, following the scent of the ocean, before they arrived to the beach.

Kuroko nodded, holding onto Akashi's paw as he lead the way, following the scent. It didn't take them long to find a beach, and Kuroko stared at it. He has never been to a beach. "It's beautiful here." He mumbled quietly, looking at the water. He wasn't afraid of water, really. He matured quickly about it.

"It is, I remember spending my childhood by the beach." Akashi said nostalgically before he violently shook himself out of it, his eyes peering around for a decently sized boat to hide in that would go where he needed to.

His ears perked and he caught a couple talking about a city, the city he wanted to go to, and he began following them, hoping they would lead him to the correct boat. From the conversation, it seemed very likely they would.

Kuroko shook his head, before looking at the couple. He heard them talk of a city, it couldn't possibly be the one Akashi meant? Blinking, he followed Akashi as he did the same with the couple. How were they going to sneak onto a boat with these people on it as well?

"Stay very low and stay very close to those couple." Akashi ordered softly, trying to get as close to the couple as he could without them noticing. "The ticket person will think that we're with them."

Kuroko listened to Akashi closely, before nodding. He did as Akashi said, but it wasn't hard, with his lack of presence and all. He blinked, as he felt a little dizzy. "Akashi-kun.. I feel a little light-headed.." He said, knowing not to keep anything secret anymore.

Akashi looked at Kuroko worriedly and he lifted one of Kuroko's arms around his shoulders and forced the neko to give him some of his weight. "Just hold on a bit longer."

He instantly moved his arm down to rest along his torso, not wanting to hurt his shoulder. "Your shoulder is hurt. Besides.. we don't want them suspicious.. it will look like I am just hugging you or we are mates or something.." He said, not wanting his wounds to get in the way of their safety.

"I don't mind if they think we're mates." The idea was tantalizing and Akashi found himself pausing at the thought as warmth filled his chest. "Ah...We..We should keep going."

Kuroko noticed he stopped and looked at him. Did he say something, or did Akashi see something? "Yeah.. we should.." He said, starting to lead Akashi slowly. Of course he liked the idea of being mates with Akashi, but with the dangers that had been happening, it would be hard to have a love life.

They approached a large boat which was good because the larger the boat, the easier it was to hide. Akashi, realizing that Kuroko was going to be okay with his lack of presence, moved back a little so not to bring attention to him. "Just keep going."

He blinked once again seeing him move back, but just nodded and kept quiet. He was getting nervous as they approached the boat, but he kept calm, knowing they would be fine.

Akashi's ears went back but he forced them back up. He tried to look calm and collect, as if he belonged on the ship, looking up at the couple in what he looked like adoration. They reached the ticket collector and Akashi stopped breathing in the moment he passed him.

He continued walking, making sure Kuroko was right by him, and breathed out when he stepped onto the ship. They made it. God humans were stupid.

Kuroko stayed quiet, knowing if he didn't bring attention to himself, no one would see him. He just hoped Akashi made it. Which he was so happy he did, as they were safely on the boat. He never remembered humans being so... idiotic.

"We made it, Akashi-kun.." He said, closing his eyes slowly.

"Stay away for a tiny bit longer." Akashi ordered as he picked up Kuroko in his arms and carried him away to somewhere that looked safe. SOmething he forgot last time he was on a boat, he got sea sick and in turn, that made him grumpy. So far he was having a bad day.

Stumbling about Akashi carried Kuroko into a dark corner and he took off his shirt, ripping it into strips.

Kuroko was so out of it, he didn't even notice he was picked up. He thought he lost consciousness for a second, but he soon opened his eyes to being set down. He looked at Akashi, shaking his head as he realized the redhead was moving too much.

"Fix your.. God damn arm first.." He said slowly, trying to keep his eyes open. He was getting tired.

Akashi snorted and promptly ignored Kuroko was falling asleep. He nipped Kuroko's ears sharply to wake him up before he began the arduous task of wrapping the pieces of his shirt around Kuroko's chest to cover the blood soaked bandages. They would need to find more later but for now that was good.

"I hate boats." Akashi muttered to himself as he stared out at the sea wondering when they would leave the dock.

Kuroko jumped slightly to the nip to his ear, and looked at Akashi. He frowned a little noticing he ignored him, but let him continue, too tired to complain. He tilted his head a bit, hearing him. "Are you.. sea sick?" He asked slowly.

"..." Akashi chose not to answer as he sighed tiredly and leaned back. It was beginning to dawn on him that he was leaving his home that he had lived in for years and leaving the kittens behind. He had found many of those kittens and had a huge part in raising them up. And now...he was leaving them.

Kuroko watched him, before sighing himself. Akashi looked troubled all of a sudden, and he could guess why. They were leaving their lives in the city, as strays, going to a new one. He reached out for Akashi's paw, slowly pulling him closer. "Please let me.. Fix your arm.. it's bothering me and.. it probably hurts." He paused in his sentence, closing his eyes to make the tiredness go away.

"It's fine for now, just go to sleep." Akashi said as he forced Kuroko to lie down with his head on his lap. "You can rest now, everything is fine."

Kuroko grumbled a little as he was suddenly laid down, but soon quieted down. He gave in, snuggling his head into Akashi's lap, and letting sleep take over quickly.

Akashi stayed up for a while longer but eventually he let the exhaustion overcome him and he fell asleep as well.

The next time he woke up, they were in the middle of the sea, the city nowhere to be seen. Akashi's stomach rolled and he grumbled as he gently placed Kuroko's head on the wooden floor and stumbled to the ship's side. He peered around, trying to discern where they were, but all he saw was water.

Kuroko stayed asleep, his exhaustion was that bad, so he was in a deep sleep. Though the smell of the ocean made him feel a bit sick in his sleep, but he managed to stay asleep, curling around around himself for warmth.

Akashi really hated being on a boat, the rocking of the waves making him feel all sick and heavy headed. He ambled back to Kuroko and wrapped around him, felling back to sleep in a attempt to abate the sickness.

Kuroko sighed in happiness as he slept, feeling the warmth of Akashi return. He instantly snuggled into him, the scent of the ocean gone as all he could smell was Akashi's scent. Sure it was one of a strays, but it was still a good and comfortable scent.

When the next day came, Akashi felt the tiniest bit better and yawned as he uncurled himself from Kuroko. There still was only water around them with no city in sight. Grumbling Akashi leaned against the wall behind him and waited for Kuroko to wake up.

Kuroko didn't wake long to wake up once his warmth went missing. Slowly he opened his eyes, yawning slightly as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around, before at Akashi. "...What time of day is it?" He asked, looking around.

"No clue. Probably around noon." Akashi replied dully as he looked up at the sun. "How are you feeling?"

Kuroko nodded, before looking back at him. "..Fine, I guess. I still feel a little light headed, but it might be because of the boat?.."

"Could be that you need food. If you'll give me a minute I'll steal some." Akashi said as he stared at the ocean. It probably wouldn't be too hard to find food on a ship. He just had to find the storage cabin or something.

"..Alright.." He sat up slowly, staring at him tiredly. "Did you fix your shoulder yet?" He asked, not even arguing for Akashi to not steal food.

Akashi blinked as he realized he had actually forgotten about his shoulder. He shook his head as he looked over at it, prodding it which sent bolts of pain through it. Well, it was going to hurt a hell of a lot more popping it back into place.

Kuroko sighed, shaking his head. "Its going to hurt more in the future if you don't fix it now.."

"I know." Akashi said blandly, shaking his head and moving so Kuroko could grab onto his shoulder. "Just pop it in quickly."

Kuroko stared at his shoulder, looking at Akashi. "You.. want me to..?" He asked, a bit startled. He would have to feel his shoulder bone be popped back in, if he did it.

"I can't really do it with one paw."Akashi said tiredly and he gave Kuroko a reassuring look. "You'll do fine, just try to be quick. Don't worry."

Kuroko shook a little, but he gently took hold of Akashi's arm. He didn't understand why he was more afraid then Akashi, even if the redhead was the one with the dislocated shoulder. Letting out a deep breath, he quickly popped the shoulder back in place.

Akashi was proud of himself, he hadn't let a single song escape his mouth even when a sudden surge of pain went through him. He just gritted his teeth, his eyes slitted, as he rode the waves of pain. It died down rather quickly thankfully although it left a soreness that didn't leave.

"See? I'm alright." Akashi said to Kuroko reassuringly.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, not even blinking. "... How.." He was clueless on his Akashi didn't even let out a single yowl having his shoulder bone be moved into place. He surely would have passed out or something from the pain.

Akashi shrugged with one shoulder. His other one would take time to heal, it was still swollen and he didn't want to move it around too much. He stood up, swaying slightly with the boat. "I'll go get food you should stay here."

Kuroko sat still, but looked up at Akashi, nodding slightly. "Ah.. Go ahead, I'll be here."

Akashi nodded and walked off at a sedated pace, feeling a bit ill with the dull throbbing of his shoulder and seasickness. Still, he shouldered it all easily as he made his way around the boat, trying not to gain anyone's attention. He wasn't even sure what would happen if he got caught...

Akashi shook his head as he trudged on.

Kuroko watched him walk off, before slowly laying back down. He closed his eyes, and thought back to his stray life. It was mostly fun, besides the neko fight and the gatherers. And the kittens.. His eyes opened, realizing that they left the kittens. He hoped the caretakers were still there... He didn't even get to say goodbye to the little ones...

Akashi found a storage cabin pretty easily and he had managed to pick the lock with his nails. The humans were slipping.

He found everything they would need: food and medicine. OF course he wished that there was a shirt of sorts since his was ripped up to be used as a bandage but still, it was a good find.

So he carried as much things as he could carry in his arms before he walked out of the room and started making his way to Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head, willingly himself to not feel guilty. They didn't have a choice, the city wasn't safe, and they couldn't bring them with them, so he just sighed to himself.

He saw Akashi approaching from the distance, and his ears perked, his tail flicking slightly as he waited, seeing all the food and medicine in his arms.

"Humans are incredibly stupid." Akashi said smugly as he dumped his findings on the ground. He sat down and peeled open a can of tuna before he began eagerly eating.

He just shrugged, sitting up again once Akashi approached. He stretched carefully, before before taking a bit of tuna for himself, eating it slowly even though he was very hungry.

"If I'm right we should be arriving tonight." Akashi said as he curled his tail around himself for warmth.

"Ah, that's good then." He said, after finishing up his tuna slowly. Seeing him with his tail for warmth, he moved closer, carefully laying down on his lap, trying to provide warmth. He purred softly, but loudly, trying to relax Akashi.

Akashi lightly stroked Kuroko's hair as he stared out the ocean that he still hated. He couldn't wait for them to be at the city. "We're going to the place I was born. It's really nice and I don't think there's a lot of gatherers although it's been too long for me to really remember."

Now he purred because his hair was being brushed as well. He closed his eyes, continuing to purr. "So we will be safe?.." He asked, though he was a bit excited on seeing Akashi's birth home.

"Should be. I remember having lots of fun there when I was a kid." Akashi said with a small wistful smile. "You'll love it I think."

Kuroko smiled, before purring steadily, eyes closing. He wasn't tired, but he was happy. "As long as I am with Akashi-kun, I don't mind where we go."

The boat ride went on and on while Akashi watched the sun move across the sky. It wasn't until it began disappearing, darkening the sky, did he see the beginnings of the city.

He saw the tops of huge skyscrapers which seemed to get taller and taller as they neared. It was only until they were considerably closer was he able to see the abundance of stores and houses.

Kuroko stayed by Akashi, mainly laying beside him, with his head on his lap, or just sleeping, curled up by him. It made things pass by much quicker.

Though once he saw the lights of the city at night, he could only stare at it. The city with lights during the night was beautiful, just like the beach he saw earlier. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he felt things were getting better already.

"Finding a home will be easy although getting food might hard since there's no place to fish." Akashi said but he felt excited. All they had to do was get off the boat and everything would be alright.

Kuroko nodded, still watching the city get closer and closer. "Plus, the city seems bigger then the other one, so it might be harder to find us." He said, looking at Akashi slowly.

"From what I remember when I was a baby kitten there wasn't really any gatherers and the people are nicer in general with strays. I just...never returned because I found those kittens and I couldn't bring them here." Akashi said slowly as his tail curled with contentment although he still missed the kittens.

Kuroko was glad to hear about the no gatherers and kinder people, but his ears drooped. He still missed the kittens. Sure he didn't know them as long as Akashi, but he still missed them dearly. "I am going to miss them... We didn't even get to say goodbye.." He then remembered the promise he gave them. The one where they promised they would come back and visit again.

His tail drooped, knowing that would be hard to accomplish.

"They'll be okay. I was the one to find them and bring them all together and I know they're strong. You didn't meet them but the caretakers are kind people and will raise them right." Akashi said reassuringly. "Perhaps we can visit someday as well."

Kuroko nodded slowly, listening to Akashi. They were strong, he told himself. They would survive. And Akashi was right, they had the caretakers. "I would love to visit them whenever we can."

"We should wait for a long while before we do, just to make sure things have cooled down but after that I promise we'll visit." Akashi said as he twisted his tail around Kuroko's.

The ship neared the dock and Akashi found someone to follow to pretend he was an owned cat. Of course, if the humans chose to look close and see he wasn't collared they would realize he was a stray. But humans weren't very smart sometimes and it was now dark.

"Yeah, as long as it's safe and we can see them.." He said, looking back at the city. He didn't even mind that Akashi's tail wrapped around his, as he gently did the same.

Once they were at the dock, he stayed close to Akashi, knowing they wouldn't see him. With his lack of presence and this darkness, he wouldn't ever be spotted.

They made it off the boat without any incident at all, which wasn't surprising since everyone was tired of the sea by now and wanted off the boat as quickly as possible. Akashi held Kuroko's paw as they stepped onto cold cement and looked around at their new home.

Kuroko followed Akashi, holding onto his paw tightly in case the crowds of people that came from the boat separated them. "Do you want me to smell for a home? Like, near a place that is by a good food resource?"

"Sure. I'm sure I can find and claim an alley for us although it won't be nearly as good as an entire building." Akashi had been mighty proud of himself for finding his old home. It was big, had shelter and yes, it caused fights with other strays who wanted to take it over but it was a good home. Starting over would be hard.

Kuroko frowned a bit, but nodded. An alley was a good start. It didn't have the best shelter, unlike the building they had, but it was better then nothing. He set his nose to the air, already smelling the water that they just sailed across, and all the foods that wafted out of the city.

"Tofu soup. And yours?" Akashi asked as he followed Kuroko, relying on his sense of smell. The best thing to do when entering unknown territory was finding a source of food.

He blinked a bit. He didn't think he even knew what tofu soup is, much less know it's scent. "Ah.. I don't eat much, and when I do, I don't mind whatever I eat, so.. I don't know if I have a favorite. Though with my old family, they always gave me vanilla milkshakes. Those were delicious."

"We'll see if we can steal one someday then." Akashi said with a small indulgent smile although he knew it wouldn't be an easy task at all. It would be just as hard as getting tofu soup only made in restaurants and impossible to steal.

"As long as you stay out of trouble." He said, leading him down the first alley of the city. "There are meat scents to the right, and little fruit scents up ahead. Any of those sound good? We can look further into either one, to see what kinds of meats or fruits."

"I always stay out of trouble." Akashi said with a mocking insulted look as he followed Kuroko into the alley, his eyes and ears keened for any other nekos that may be there. "Fruit most likely, it's easier to steal and meat is heavy to run away with."

Kuroko started walking again, towards the fruity smell. Fruit would be easier to steal, but it wouldn't hurt to get some meat once in a while. "Alright, it's just in front of that store." Kuroko pointed to the fruit stands in front of a small market building, once they got to the end of the alley.

"Alright so that's a good place to get fruit." Akashi confirmed as his eyes scanned the store. He stepped out from where they were to peer around the other stores to see what else they could offer. "There's a convenience store for non perishables...That store there looks like it might hold medical supplies..."

Kuroko stayed near the entrance of the alley, looking around as well. He wasn't surprised that he hasn't seen any nekos yet. From the boat, it looked like a huge city, so there must be lots of alleyways. "Thats good, we should go there soon.."

"Yes, we should but I'm wondering if we should find a place to stay first so we have a place to run to and hide the stuff." Akashi said distractedly as he continued to look around. The place was similar to the city they had come from except bigger and had a lot more variety to steal from.

Still he was a bit bothered by where they would stay since he would only settle for something that offered complete shelter. Kuroko deserved a home not some half ass place where he couldn't get warm or hide from rain.

"Alright, well until we find one, we can settle in an alley. It might be hard to find an abandoned city in a place like this." He said, looking around before at Akashi.

He gently took his paw, smiling lightly. "I already like it here."

Akashi smiled and licked Kuroko's cheek caringly, his eyes softening as he looked down at Kuroko. Still, he wouldn't be able to relax until they found a suitable place to stay. There had to be a way to find a home.

Kuroko continued smiling, standing on his toes to pick Akashi's cheek back. "Come on, let's find a decent home or alley to live in."

"Alright." Akashi said as he subtly stole an orange from a nearby stand and began strutting off like he hadn't done a thing wrong. He stared peeling it with his claws before offering half to Kuroko.

Kuroko slowly followed Akashi, still smiling even as he took the Orange. He watched him peel the Orange, before politely taking the half that was offered. "Thanks." He said, nibbling into the fruit.

"You're welcome. It seems humans here don't protect their food very well here either." Perhaps worse even with the lack of gatherers. Did they have so much food that they didn't care if it was stolen or was that simply giving them too much credit?

Shaking his head, Akashi walked around the city, seeing some places that sparked a bit of memories but not a lot as it had been so long since he had been in the city.

He stepped into an alley and walked down it, idly munching his orange, trying to think of a place they could stay. Where did he stay with his parents? Couldn't he at least remember that much?

"Perhaps." He said, shrugging slightly. He continued slowly eating his orange, looking around as they walked. He didn't know if Akashi liked alleys, so he tried looking for some place decent. He also looked around at the stores.

Akashi allowed his intuition lead the way and perhaps his memories had something to do with it because his steps felt surer than he felt and everything he passed seemed oddly familiar but not enough t o actually job his memories. He continued onward as they entered a quiet neighborhood and still continued on.

He reached a tangled web of trees and unkept bushes forming a sort of wall. There was a small hole in the corner of the wall and he tilted his head considering it before he hesitantly went through.

He soon finished up the Orange, since it was only half a piece. He just either looked around, soon noticing they were in a neighborhood, or looking at Akashi. He seemed deep in thought, so he didn't bother him.

Kuroko stared at the wall of plants, tilting his head. They should take better care of it, but it wasn't too bad. Though he blinked when he saw Akashi crawl through a hole, one he didn't notice at first.

"It's okay, come here." Akashi said to Kuroko as he waited for him to crawl through. Of course, he didn't know for certain that it was okay but he had a niggling feeling that he was right.

Kuroko slowly walked over to where Akashi crawled through, and soon crawled through the hole himself. He looked around, before at Akashi. "An ironically placed hole through a whole wall of trees and shrubs."

"I think this place was just abandoned and everything just overgrew over the years." Akashi replied slowly with a tilted head. "The hole was made though."

Akashi stepped away and looked around where they were. In front of them was an old worn down playground for kids although he doubted anybody knew it was there. He delicately sniffed the air even when he knew he wouldn't be able to smell anything and his ears twitched and swiveled.

Yes, everything here was so completely familiar.

"I see." Kuroko said, standing up and brushing himself off carefully. He then looked around, seeing the abandoned playground. Who knew that playgrounds could also be forgotten? "Is that.. really a playground?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep. A little oddly placed isn't it?" Akashi said with amusement as he walked toward it, feeling the sand under his feet as he looked at the colorful equipment. He climbed up it and walked across a wooden bridge to a large model of a small house made of plastic.

It was decent inside. Yellow plastic walls, two exits to run out of just in case they were found, a red plastic roof overhead. In the corner was a small basketball and etched on one of the walls were scratches in form of a stick person with neko ears.

"This isn't too bad." Akashi said.

He didn't know if it was safe to approach, much less get on it, but once he saw Akashi on it, he knew it was safe. He slowly followed Akashi onto the little play structure, looking around. It was spacious, surprisingly, very colorful.

He bent down slightly, looking at the scratched in stick figure with neko ears. "It really isn't. I like it here."

"Then perhaps this can be our new home." Akashi said as he lightly traced the drawing with a claw, the tip of the nail sliding in the engraving easily. He shook his head and stood up before he stretched. "We'll just need a huge pile of blankets, a bucket to keep fresh water and supplies."

"I like that idea very much." He said, standing up himself. "Can't we steal all of those things?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, we can probably just steal all those things easily." Akashi said with a small smile. With your help I'm sure we can stock up everything we need."

Kuroko nodded, stretching a little. "Alright, do you want to set out now?.. Or just sleep, since it's pretty dark."

Akashi's tail padded the floor as he stared at the sky in consideration. It would be a little uncomfortable without any padding under than but they would be able to keep warm if they cuddled like they had been doing.

"If you're okay with a bit of discomfort then I would not mind staying here and setting out for everything tomorrow." Akashi said as he licked Kuroko's cheek and then started grooming his ears.

Kuroko soon settled down inside the little playground structure, pulling Akashi to sit with him. He didn't mind one bit as Akashi started grooming his ears. They flicked slightly under his touch, but it mostly stayed still.

"Alright, and I won't mind a bit of discomfort. This is nothing."

"No, perhaps not. Not with everything you've gone through." Akashi said as his eyes flitted over Kuroko's bandages which they needed to change soon. He pressed his nose against the bandages, sniffing deeply and thankfully he smelt no infection still. "You've gone through so much, I hope that life will be easier now."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, but stayed still as he could let Akashi sniff at his wounds. "Hopefully, but Akashi-kun has been through a lot as well." He stated, gently licking Akashi's ear.

"Yes but I've been through it all before. You've had bad things happen ever since you've become a stray." Akashi murmured as he pulled Kuroko close to abate the chilling air, curling his tail around the smaller body.

Kuroko nodded, snuggling close to Akashi, shivering a bit, but warmed up feeling Akashi's fwuffy tail . "No, nothing was bad because Akashi-kun was there to help me the whole time." He said, looking up at him.

Akashi looked down at Kuroko and gently touched their noses together, a small smile on his lips. "You know, I was always a little lonely before but with you, I don't mind being a stray. Not that I ever did just that it will be easier with you."

He smiled slightly, closing his eyes for a moment when they rubbed noses. "Yeah, I don't even think I would be here today without Akashi-kun." He said, giving the redheads nose a little playful but affectionate nip.

Akashi purred lightly as he licked Kuroko's cheek once more, hugging Kuroko tightly as he felt his heart beat faster, unsure why his chest felt so warm.

Kuroko stiffened a bit from surprise, but soon held onto Akashi, burying his face into the others chest. He could feel Akashi's purr, as well as hear them, and it made him a bit tired.

"Thank you for staying by my side." Akashi said as he nuzzled Kuroko's hair. If he hadn't met Kuroko he still would have been caught eventually but without Kuroko motivating him he probably wouldn't have ever escaped. He owed Kuroko a lot.

However, even if he didn't, he still wanted to spend his life with Kuroko...What did that mean exactly?

Kuroko slowly looked up at Akashi, before nodding. "It's nothing. Thank you for taking me in and taking care of me." He said, snuggling his head close once again.

His tail slowly wrapped around Akashi loosely, in case he didn't like it, and he purred softly.

Akashi's tail wrapped around Kuroko's firmly, covering the entire thing with his bushy tail. Without thinking, he pressed a small kiss against Kuroko's head before blinking. He twitched slightly and hoped that Kuroko hadn't felt that.

Kuroko was still at first, as if processing, but soon lifted his head slightly. "I would return that.. but I don't think I can do that while laying down." He said, smiling softly, but his cheeks were a bit pink.

Akashi stiffened slightly before he pulled back to allow Kuroko to get up, his ears dropping slightly with uncertainty and his tail would be wagging just the slightest if it wasn't so wrapped up with Kuroko's.

Kuroko smiled a bit, shaking his head lightly. He then leaned up a little, and pressed a small kiss to, not his head, but just a quick peck on his lips. He then laid back down, ears flattening as he waited for Akashi's reaction.

Akashi froze, not quite believing what had happened, He even touched a hesitant paw to his lips before he looked at Kuroko in surprise. Then a small smile curled his lips and he bent down and kissed Kuroko.

Kuroko watched Akashi, afraid that he would reject him. Akashi had every right to not like a former kitty-pet like him, the way he had liked the redhead. Though he was surprised when he was suddenly kissed back. He was frozen for a second, before he slowly returned the kiss.

Akashi felt Kuroko kiss back and he purred as he tentatively deepened the kiss, before he pulled back and looked into Kuroko's eyes. He was unsure what to say and he felt like something should be said.

Still, nothing came to mind so he kissed Kuroko, hoping his feeling would transfer to the small neko that way. How much he cared about Kuroko, how he wanted to spend his life with him, how he was willing to do anything for him just to see a smile on his face. How he loved him.

Kuroko opened his eyes, he didn't even realized he closed, and stared at Akashi once again. He didn't say anything either, not that he could. He was speechless, happy, and surprised. His tail tightened a bit around Akashi.

His arms moved to hang loosely around Akashi's neck, minding his claws. He felt the feelings towards him that belonged to Akashi, through the kiss in which he kissed back again.

Akashi pressed his body against Kuroko's, feeling his own heat up while his heart began beating faster. He wanted more of Kuroko. He pulled away, softly panting, and he looked down at Kuroko.

"I love you." Akashi said softly but surely.

Kuroko purred loudly, feeling Akashi's body press up against his. He didn't know if it was him or the night but it was starting to get hot for him.

He started up at Akashi, panting a bit himself, but had it under control. "..I love Akashi-kun as well.." He said slowly, his cheeks now a tiny bit red.

They're lips crashed together once more and Akashi's paws ran under over Kuroko's body, avoiding the bandages as best as he could. Kuroko's skin was incredibly soft and he felt himself wanting to touch more of it. He began lightly grinding his hips, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt himself rub against Kuroko's also hardening member through their pants.

He closed his eyes tightly again, once their lips had connected once more in a more hungry approach. He shivered a bit feeling Akashi's paws, being careful of the bandaged wounds on his chest.

Kuroko let out a startled moan when the grinding started, he didn't even have time to stop the noise from escaping his lips.

Akashi broke the kiss and began littering kissing wherever he could reach, slowly trailing down Kuroko's head and to his neck. He licked the skin there with his rough tongue before he sank his fangs into it, marking Kuroko as his. It was purely instinctive for him, marking his mate. He immediately let go of the skin and apologetically licked it.

Kuroko took a few deep breaths as they parted, before he begun panting. He leaned his head so Akashi could have more access. He winced slightly to the bite to his neck, but said nothing, not wanting to worry Akashi at a time like this. It didn't hurt that much anyway.

Kuroko's tail, that was still around Akashi, slightly flicked and twitched, as his ears were flat against his skull.

Akashi's hands slid downwards and began pulled Kuroko's pants down, his eyes on Kuroko to catch any hesitance he may have. He wanted to keep going but if Kuroko wanted to stop, he would.

Kuroko opened his eyes, looking at Akashi. He was a bit startled by the movement, but he was fine with it. Not knowing how to show he was okay with it, he just nodded towards Akashi, not sure if he understood.

Akashi saw the nod and he pulled Kuroko's pants down fully, revealing the hardening member underneath. Without looking away at Kuroko he slowly slid down it so he was facing it and he tentatively licked it with his rough tongue.

Kuroko just looked at Akashi, not wanting to lose all his confidants and back out now. He shuddered as the cold air hit his now bare skin, and he watched as Akashi moved down. He closed his eyes, feeling the lick. It felt weird, but in a very pleasurable way, to Kuroko.

Akashi began bathing Kuroko's member with long licks, from base to tip, covering it with saliva. He felt it harden completely and he didn't break eye contact with Kuroko's as his eyes lowered so they were half lidded.

He let out a shuddering breath, keeping his eyes closed tightly. He slightly arched his back, and squirmed a bit from the new pleasure and care he received, but stayed still most of the time.

Kuroko's tail slowly moved, so it was swaying on the skin of Akashi's back, since he was close enough to reach.

Akashi moved up to the tip and he licked it before his mouth engulfed it. He lightly sucked on it, tasting precum on his tongue. He felt himself harden at the slightly bitter taste and he found himself sucking more, trying to get more of the thick liquid.

Kuroko couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped when Akashi completely engulfed him. Right after his gasp, a moan escaped as well, as he tilted his head back. He didn't want to hurt Akashi, so he moved his paws to the ground beneath them, his claws coming out before retreating, only to repeat soon enough.

If there wasn't a cock in his mouth, Akashi would have smirked but as it was, only the edges of his open mouth twitched. He sank in lower and lower, bobbing his head and noisily sucking on member. He wanted to hear more noises so he sucked extra hard.

If Kuroko wasn't so quiet, and didn't really want to make any noises in the first place, he surely would have let himself howl out into the world to show the pleasure he was in. But he settled for keeping his eyes screwed shut, and struggling to keep the noises down.

"A-Akashi-kun..!" He suddenly yelled, not able to take the pressure building in his stomach, as he had finally cum.

Akashi sucked the thick cum that erupted from the cock in his mouth, audibly gulping and licking it clean. He was uncomfortably hard now but he slid up and lazily kissed the panting neko under him.

Kuroko finally opened his eyes after that long while, and stared at Akashi as he practically cleaned him, before leaning up. Even now he could taste his own essence through the kiss, which he happily responded to.

"Is it alright to keep going?" Akashi asked huskily as he rubbed his cock against Kuroko's leg, letting him feel how hard he was. He was unbelievably turned on but he refused to go further without Kuroko's consent.

Kuroko still panted lightly, continuing to stare up at Akashi. He would need to let Akashi take care of his problem, so it would be rude to stop here. He nodded his head quickly, tilting it to the side slightly. "Yes.. you can continue.."

Akashi licked Kuroko's cheek before he slowly slid his pants down, revealing his fully hard cock. Luckily, nekos were originally made for sex, even male with male sex, so while Akashi couldn't prepare him properly it still wouldn't hurt Kuroko too much. He lifted Kuroko's legs and slowly brought his member to Kuroko's entrance.

Watching Kuroko carefully, he began to slowly penetrate him, trying to be as gentle as he could even though all he wanted to do was thrust all the way in.

Kuroko didn't look away, looking at Akashi as he removed his pants to reveal himself. He sighed a little, bracing himself as he wanted to hurry for Akashi's sakes. He was glad for the slow penetrating, but he just hoped Akashi didn't get too impatient or bored with his reactions.

Slowly, Akashi kept sliding in, his paw curling awkwardly around Kuroko's cock, his soft pads sliding up and down it in an attempt to distract him from any pain he was feeling. Soon he was fully inside of Kuroko and he stayed still, waiting for the neko to adjust to the feeling.

He closed his eyes in attempt to hide his pain, as he panted softly. The pain eased up dramatically when Akashi started touching him again once more, even if it felt a bit weird with paws. He groaned a bit, from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"T-Tetsuya." Akashi panted out as he felt the restricting warm walls around his member. It felt so good and it took all his willpower not to move, waiting for Kuroko to adjust so he didn't hurt him even more.

Kuroko heard Akashi, and felt a bit guilty. He felt he was taking too long for Akashi. His claws slightly sunk into the surface beneath them again, as he panted a bit. "..Y-you can move.. Akashi-kun.."

Akashi moved slowly at first, still stroking Kuroko's member the best he could, moving his hips around to try to find the spot that would bring Kuroko the most pleasure. He panted lightly and sweat beaded his brow as unbelievable pleasure went through him and he let out a soft groan.

He was glad that Akashi was going slow, so it gave him a bit time for the pleasure to overcome the pain. He let out a sort of inhuman sound, as he was also a bit of cat rather then all human, and moved his hips a little, trying to encourage Akashi silently.

A rumbling sound, deeper than a purr, replied to Kuroko and Akashi lost all composure. His hips snapped against Kuroko's in a punishing pace, his paws going to Kuroko's hips so he could have more leverage for deeper thrusts.

Kuroko gasped aloud, arching his back slightly. For a second, the pain returned because of the fast pace, but it was soon replaced by a much greater pleasure again. He moaned out again, and he was a bit upset that he couldn't hold on to Akashi, otherwise he would probably tear up his skin with his claws.

Akashi leaned down and bit Kuroko's neck, marking his soft pale skin once more, muffling his groans that wanted to escape. His hips didn't pause at all, if anything his thrusts sped up and he tried to reach as deep as he could inside of Kuroko.

Kuroko couldn't hold back the loud moans that wanted to escape his throat, he didn't care anymore, even if the whole neighborhood heard him. He couldn't help it as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's torso, his claws slightly digging into his back. His tail curled around one of Akashi's wrists as well.

Akashi grunted at the pain but it mixed with the pleasure that was wracking his body to the point he barely felt it. He felt Kuroko's tail wrap around his wrist and he began lightly pulling on it, not enough for the neko to feel pain though.

Kuroko lightly bit into Akashi's shoulder, wanting to muffle his moans before all the humans could possibly wake up, and find them. Hell, they might even throw items at them if they could reach it from their home. The thought was humorous, but it quickly disappeared when his tail was tugged on.

He groaned out, trying to muffle himself once again, but it didn't work as he suddenly gasped loudly again. "A-Akashi-kun!.. There!.." The words escaped before he could stop them, and his face became a dark red.

Akashi licked and nibbled on Kuroko's neck as he tugged on the blue tails more insistently. A paw that was around Kuroko's hips went back to Kuroko's neglected cock and began lightly stroking it, milking the precum that was dripping out of it.

Kuroko was practically crying from the pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure, thankfully. His claws dug deeper into Akashi's back, not even considering that he might actually make them bleed. He was too busy trying to worry about holding back noises.

"Let it out." Akashi demanded as he stroked Kuroko's member more insistently and he tugged on Kuroko's tail just a little harder. He wanted to completely make Kuroko let go.

He accidentally raked his claws down Akashi's back a little, piercing the skin a little bit. He didn't have to be told twice, as he followed Akashi's command. Loud moans escaped him, as a big pressure built up in his stomach.

"Cum." Akashi ordered as his hips slammed into Kuroko's with enough force to probably leave bruises on the both of them, letting go of any restrain he had. His paw moved up and down Kuroko's cock in uneven stroke and he felt himself about to cum himself but he refused to until Kuroko came.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, not even feeling the pain he would probably feel in his hips later. He couldn't take the pressure in his stomach, so without warning besides the loudest moan he let out, he had cum once again, on Akashi's paw and stomach.

Kuroko tightened around Akashi's dick and he let out a loud groan as he felt himself cum deep into the male neko. He continued thrusting lightly, riding the waves of pleasure that flooded him. He was panting heavily and beads of sweat ran down his body as he finally pulled out and laid beside Kuroko.

He lightly groaned as he felt Akashi come inside of him, and whined a bit when he pulled out. He breathed deeply, recovering from his climax and their 'activity'. Kuroko opened his eyes slowly, looking over at Akashi. ".. A-Are you alright?" He asked, a bit concerned for his back.

Akashi gave Kuroko a confused look, genuinely not knowing what Kuroko meant. He leaned over and licked Kuroko's cheek. "I should be the one asking you that."

Kuroko shook his head a bit, licking Akashi's cheek back. "I am fine... but I think I hurt your back.." He said, turning Akashi just enough from where they laid, to see his back had large scratches on it, some of them bleeding slightly.

Akashi looked over his should and blinked at the red lines streaked down his back, feeling a small bit of amusement at the sight. He let out a small chuckle. "I didn't even feel them."

Kuroko tilted his head, a bit confused by the chuckle. "Ah.. you were probably too caught up in.." He trailed off, not finishing since he knew Akashi knew what he meant.

Akashi let out another soft chuckle before he wrapped Kuroko up in his arms and tail, trying to make sure he stayed warm.

"I love you." Akashi said softly, rubbing his head against Kuroko's and purring loudly.

Kuroko snuggled into Akashi, realizing that it was cold after the heat in his body disappeared. Being naked doesn't help that either.

"I love you as well." He said, closing his eyes to Akashi's purring.

Akashi idly looked around their new home, making small notes in his head of what to get, before he shoot the thoughts away, turning to the neko in his arms. He began grooming his ears and his eyes began to close against his will in exhaustion and contentment.

His ears flicked, and his tail wrapped around Akashi again as best as he could, before he fell asleep. He felt safe in Akashi's arms, knowing he wouldn't let anything harm him.

Akashi fought the drowsiness as best as he could, wanting to bask in the comfort of being by Kuroko but he found himself succumbing to slumber. Still, he felt more content than ever, knowing that come tomorrow, Kuroko would still be by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko slept peacefully beside Akashi, though he shivered a bit throughout the night. He was a bit surprised, when he woke up the next morning, seeing that he was the first one up. It was always Akashi who was up first, so this was new.

Akashi twitched in his sleep and he felt himself drift to the surface of consciousness, but not quite waking up yet. He felt a bit of movement beside him but it wasn't enough to actually rouse him.

Kuroko didn't know what to do, or whether if he could escape Akashi's arms without waking him, so he sighed lightly. He gently shook the redhead, looking around. "Akashi-kun.."

Hearing his name, Akashi's ear twitched and he drowsily opened his eyes, feeling more groggy than usual. He looked around and saw Kuroko. He licked Kuroko's cheek as a good morning before he sat up.

Kuroko smiled a little, nuzzling his head into Akashi's neck for a moment after he sat up. "Good morning.. feeling well? Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, how about you?" Akashi asked as he began to groom Kuroko's ears and his messy bedhead, still not knowing how he got his hair into such a mess.

He closed his eyes, letting him do as he wished. "I slept fine. Though we should get our clothes on.. We should actually get new clothes soon, these ones are really torn.." He pointed out, looking at their clothes that were discarded yesterday when they were with each other.

Akashi nodded and stretched, before slipping on his pants and passing Kuroko his. He began grooming his tail vigorously, making sure it was presentable to be seen before he moved on to his ears.

Kuroko quietly thanked him, before putting his own pants on. His movements were a bit slow, feeling sore from last night, and his hips hurt a bit. Plus he still felt the cum from Akashi, in which some had fallen out during his sleep, so it dried on his legs. "We should get washed up somewhere.. Maybe where the boat was yesterday."

"Yeah. I'll find a nice big bucket or something but we need to find some fresh water somewhere." Akashi said thoughtfully. Perhaps there was a fountain nearby.

They left the house and made their way to the ocean to clean up, Akashi going through everything they would need to steal. It was going to be a long day.

"True.. Alright." He said, before following Akashi to the ocean. When they cleaned up, he was careful of his bandages to make sure they didn't get too wet.

He would help Akashi as much as he could, even though he felt really sore, especially in his waist and legs.

Akashi noticed the ginger way Kuroko was walking and he felt a little bad. "You won't have to do much I can do most of the stealing."

Kuroko blinked, looking at Akashi, before shaking his head. "I am fine, don't worry about it. It will be easier for us if I helped."

"We'll see but if you start to hurt more, let me know." Akashi said as they made their way to the marketplace. He looked around the stores carefully, still unsure about them. Back at the other city, he knew which stores to avoid but here everything was new, uncharted territory.

Kuroko just stayed quiet, walking beside Akashi. Even if he did hurt more, he still wouldn't tell Akashi. He stayed behind Akashi when they got near the marketplace, a bit weary, as if a gatherer would appear from no where.

There were many things they needed but foremost, they would need clothing that fit them. Specific clothing was a bit harder since only children clothes really fit them so it would be easier to steal them instead of going around the city finding them.

"That store over there might be a good one." Akashi said as he pointed at a store that had its door propped open invitingly. Inside was pretty big as well so they were less likely to be caught.

Kuroko blinked, looking at the store. He has never been in a store before, to steal at least. He didn't know how hard it was going to be, but this was to help Akashi.

Nodding, he eyed the building. "Let's go there then.."

"Tetsuya, I'm going to ask something of you and I want you to trust me." Akashi said slowly as he stopped before they entered.

Kuroko looked at Akashi confused, tilting his head. He seemed serious. "...What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"If I get chased, just let him chase me and grab all the clothes you can get. He won't be able to chase me I'll be too fast." Akashi said slowly as he looked at the elderly man manning the shop.

He looked over at the man, then back at Akashi. He was silent for a moment, then sighed quietly. "..You have my word. I won't interfere again.." He said, though he was glad it wasn't a gatherer, like last time.

"Good. It will be alright just steal as much as you can if anything happens." Akashi said just as they entered the store. Akashi immediately guided Kuroko to the rack full of clothes that looked about their size. "We should get something warm and durable..."

Kuroko followed Akashi, wondering if two nekos with terrible clothing and look like strays thought as suspicious. "Alright.. should we get jackets or something?" He asked, looking at the clothing.

"Yes." Akashi replied as he looked through the racks. "try to get something that covers your neck so it's not easily discernible that you don't have a collar."

Akashi picked up nice looking black slack and a deep red shirt. He put the shirt on right away, nodding in approval when it fit him perfectly.

"Okay.." He said, walking down the opposite way, but staying close. He started looking for shirts first, before he would move onto the jackets.

He found a nice white and blue striped shirt, and put it on. It fit nicely, but it was a t-shirt so it didn't cover up his neck all too well. He found a light blue button up shirt, and instantly putting it on. It had a collar on the shirt, so it covered up almost all of his neck.

Akashi found a nice snug jacket that was black and it was a bit big on him but not overly so. He slid it on and walked over to Kuroko, licking his cheek. "You look good."

He adjusted the button up shirt, before his cheeks became a bit pink. "Akashi-kun looks nice as well." He said, giving the tip of his nose a little lick.

Akashi looked around before he slipped behind a rack of clothes in the corner so he could change into his pants. He saw that they had a changing room but he didn't like the idea of going into such a confined spot and leaving Kuroko alone.

Once that was done he stepped out and experimentally walked around, pleased when they didn't hinder his movements.

Kuroko didn't know what pants to take, as he didn't know if something would be too tight or too loose. He did have a small size after all, so he doubted anything would be tight.

"Akashi-kun, I think I need help finding some pants.." He said quietly, so the man didn't hear him.

Kuroko studied Kuroko for a bit before nodding too himself. He walked around the racks looking for something among the smaller sizes. He found a pair of light colored pants that would match the shirt Kuroko had chosen.

"How about this?" Akashi asked as he handed the pants to Kuroko.

Kuroko closely followed Akashi, looking around as they walked towards the rack. He then took the pants, studying them. "I can try them on, and see."

"Alright." Akashi said as he guarded a spot by behind a few racks so Kuroko could privately change. He eyes the man behind the counter, somewhat surprised that he hadn't noticed them yet. They weren't being horribly secretive.

Kuroko turned, and began changing his pants. He wasn't sure about it, but once he put them on, he was glad they were comfortable. He walked a bit, seeing if they didn't mess up any of his movements. He even decided to try slashing a bit with his claws, using his whole body, to see if they restricted his attacks. They didn't.

Akashi continued studying the man, his tail curling slightly. If he looked carefully, he could see the man's eyes flitting towards them but stopping immediately, as if he was trying not to look in their direction. Did he know what they were up to? If so why wasn't he stopping them?

"Tetsuya, we need to get going now." Akashi said slowly.

Hearing Akashi say his name, he looked over. Was something happening? Did he see someone coming? "Is something wrong Akashi-kun?" He asked, before looking at the man. He didn't catch the same thing Akashi saw.

"I'm not sure...But he knows we're here." Akashi said with a tilted head as he refused to look away from the man. The man might be letting them do this out of kindness but Akashi wasn't betting anything on that. It was better to leave while they still could.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, then at the door. They should get out then, if the man knows they are there. "Alright.. should we just run out?" He asked, his voice really quiet, and hard to pick up even from the nekos ear.

"Just slowly walk out. If I'm wrong and he hasn't noticed us then we'd just attract attention by running." Akashi said as he slowly backed away to the door, hsi ears flattening to his skull. The man's eye definitely flicked towards them but once more, he didn't move.

He didn't really think it mattered for him, but he was always careful. He slowly walked beside Akashi, watching the man. He finally noticed that the man looked at them once in a while, and he didn't like it. "Akashi-kun... Do you think he is planning anything?.."

"...I can't think of what though. He's...Just letting us leave." Akashi said hesitantly. Yes, he was an old man but he could easily try to stop them.

Akashi reached the door and he looked around, seeing no one coming to try to grab them or hurt them for stealing. He glanced back at the old man and saw him actually waving at them with a smile.

The idea of someone suddenly coming out to catch them scared him. He didn't want Akashi to be caught again. And for him, he could deal with it. Though he never wanted to leave Akashi.

He was surprised to see the man wave towards them. So he was letting them leave? "Akashi-kun.. let's go.."

"Yeah..." Akashi said as he gave the man a weird look. Humans were weird. They hurried off but still, nobody came after him. That man really had let them off scot free with a new set of clothes. For his kindness, Akashi would try to not steal from him again.

Kuroko quickly followed Akashi as they ran, ready for anyone that came after them, but no one came. That man must be really kind. He hoped a lot of the people in the city were like that, but he doubted it. That was just one man.

"That was weird..." Akashi commented as he slowed to a stop, staring at the direction of the store. Then he shook his head, refusing to waste his time trying to figure out the actions of a human. "We should get food then medical supplies next."

"It was." He agreed, before looking around, to see where they were at. "I think we should get food first, don't you think so?" He asked, looking back at Akashi.

"Yes since the medical supplies will be harder to get." Akashi said. He walked over to an open market store, vegetables and fruits piled high in wooden stalls. He grabbed a stray plastic bag and began wondering around, keeping to the shadows and trying to remain unseen.

Kuroko nodded, following Akashi, close behind. He was still weary about that last store. He still stayed close, looking around as Akashi walked around the marketplace.

"Is there anything you want in particular?" Akashi asked as he knocked a couple of apples into the bag. He was aiming for non perishables but a couple of fruit wouldn't hurt. The grocery store was huge so getting caught was less likely.

Kuroko shook his head, after looking around at the fruit. "No, thank you. I'll be fine with anything." He said, watching around them. They looked like normal shoppers, if they played it right. Only when they would run out of the store with the bag without paying would anyone know that they are really just strays.

Akashi nodded as he got a couple more fruits before quickly heading over to different cans of food. He tossed in whatever didn't have to be cooked and would last them a while, including a few cans of tuna. He looked around, pleased that nobody had noticed them. MAybe they would even be able to leave without being noticed.

He continued watching around them, as well as seeing what fruits and cans Akashi got. His ears perked a bit seeing the tuna, glad they were getting something related with meat. Though he didn't let that distract him, as he kept an eye out. "So far nothing is out of the ordinary.." He said, to no one in particular.

"...Maybe...Maybe meat wouldn't be so bad." Akashi said as he looked at the meat section that displayed meat out in the open. There was also a nice huge fish that was just asking to be stolen.

He turned and looked at Akashi. ".. Do you want me to take those home? In case we can't get the meat, we don't want to lose all of our food.." He said, looking at the bag.

"Yeah, I'll have to run as fast as I can since I will definitely get caught." Akashi said as he handed Kuroko the bag, his mismatched eyes shining mischievously. There was someone manning the section, cutting up huge chunks of meat with a big cleaver, so he would have to be careful.

Kuroko carefully took the bag, and stepped back. He was hesitant to leave Akashi with the meats, especially after seeing that cleaver, but he shook his head. Akashi was fast and smart, he would get out of trouble if he was caught.

"This is going to be fun." Akashi said with a smirk as he carefully, slowly, sauntered over to the meat. There was so much to choose from he was unsure what to grab.

So he just began grabbing whatever packaged meat he could get his paws on. He managed to grab three huge packages before the man noticed him and just before Akashi ran for it he sank his fangs into the huge fish he had his eye on. So, with the huge fish, that was considerably bigger than his own head, being carried by his mouth and the packages of meat in his arms, Akashi ran for it.

He wasn't fast on only his two feet but he was still considerably fast. The man began chasing him, cleaver in the air, but Akashi was obviously faster. A couple of people tried to catch him but he skillfully avoided them.

While Akashi started heading over to the meat stand, and soon started getting chased, he used that to his advantage. He saw Akashi was faster, so he would be fine. He ran off, towards the exit of the store, bag in hand tightly.

He made it outside with no trouble, but continued on. He didn't stop running until he was safely in an alleyway across from the store. From there, he calmed his breathing, and watched Akashi.

If Akashi didn't have a huge fish in his mouth he would have been chuckling but as it was he just kept running. He couldn't make a clean path to the door so he had to zigzag a bit to avoid people.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kuroko leave safely so that was good but that left the man with the cleaver to deal with. Finally, Akashi made it to the door and he rushed out. There was a whistling sound and Akashi blinked when he saw the cleaver just narrowly avoid him. The butcher...Just chucked a bloody, literally, cleaver at him. Well.

Akashi darted off just a bit faster before he ducked into the same alley Kuroko had. He dropped the fish into his hands, balancing it on top of the meat before he turned to Kuroko.

"I don't think we should steal from there again. That human has anger issues."

Kuroko continued watching Akashi, and his eyes widened a bit at seeing the cleaver almost hit him. He could have killed Akashi, or anyone walking outside of the store. He was glad to see Akashi coming into the alley with him, to see he made it.

"Yeah, there are plenty of other places.." He said, not really wanting to go back to that marketplace.

"That was fun though." Akashi said with a snicker as he stood up. "If I ever want to screw with someone I'm definitely going back."

"Just don't get yourself killed.." He said, sounding very concerned, as he stood up with the bag in his paw.

"Like I would die by a human." Akashi said smugly as they walked off. Overall, it was a good haul. They would have to finish the meat and fish rather quickly before it rotted but they had gotten plenty of cans as well.

Now all they had to do was drop it off, get blankets and stuff for a bed and a big bucket of water so they had a source of liquid. Then they would have the perfect home.

Kuroko just followed him, not responding. After seeing the stray life, he believed that was possible. Even for someone like Akashi. "Lets go take these things home, and we'll get the blankets and stuff next, right?" He asked, looking at Akashi.

"Yes. We'll need it for winter." Akashi said. They quickly dropped off what they had at their new home before they began wondering the neighborhood, looking for a clothesline with lots of clothes. Akashi also kept an eye out for something that could be used to contain water. He had seen a couple of fountains so all that was needed was a huge container.

"Right." He dropped off the bag, a bit guilty that he didn't offer to help carry all that meat Akashi got. He was glad to see all the fountains, which usually contained fresh water. Though something caught his eyes, that he knew could hold water. "Akashi-kun, stay here. I think I see something that can help us with holding water.." He said, already walking off.

"Oh good." Akashi said as he followed Kuroko, tail twitching happily. Everything was shaping up pretty well. New clothes, food and now fresh water close at hand.

Kuroko walked closer to what seemed like a house, and stood at the edge of the alleyway. He then pointed to the backyard of the house, and it looked like he was pointing to the little blow up pool the family owned. "See, it can hold water. It's almost like the one at our old home."

"Yeah I think that will do nicely." Akashi said as he strode confidently toward it. It wasn't too big but big enough to hold as much water as they would need. And they could keep it outside to collect water whenever it rained. It wasn't bad at all. Of course, filling it would be a pain but once it was done it would last them a while.

"Be careful." He said, just seeing Akashi stride out towards it. Kuroko wasn't sure if he should be so confident, but as long as he was weary and didn't get caught.

Akashi immediately made it to the pool and he dumped the dirty used water out of it before he began to drag it away. It was inflatable so it was easy to carry, just awkward with his paws. He was seconds away from leaving the house when he felt hands grab his tail.

He was about to lash out but froze when he saw that it was a small kid the same height as him. The little boy looked at him curiously, not letting go of his tail which wiggled. Well...This was an interesting predicament.

Kuroko waited patiently by the alleyway, watching Akashi. He saw things were going well, nothing the matter. Though he didn't expect to see a kid come out. As soon as he saw it grabbed Akashi's tail, he headed over quickly but silently. It was a kid, so he wanted to make sure Akashi didn't lash out.

Akashi looked at the kid, glaring at him furious, demanding silently that he let go of his tail. His tail wagged furiously but the kid's sticky finger remained attached. Now, he hated humans but even he wouldn't hurt a kid. However tempting.

"KITTY!" The kid said and Akashi stifled a groan as his eyes flickered to the house.

Kuroko walked beside Akashi, gently touching his arm with his paw. His ears flattened a bit when the kid spoke loudly, but he ignored it. "Don't get mad at him, he is just a child after all.." He said, trying to convince him, just to be sure.

"I'm not going to attack a child, Tetsuya." Akashi said blandly although he did hiss slightly when the kid gripped his tail too tightly for his liking. Oh, the cleaning he was going to have to do after this. His poor tail which now had questionable sticky stuff matting it.

"Good.." He said, but decided to help Akashi out, in case he actually got a bit mad and irritated. He walked towards the kid, gently taking its hand with his paws, slowly pushing it away from Akashi's tail.

Akashi's tail immediately whipped to his side and his expression darkened when he saw parts of his fur darkened with something sticky. Akashi slowly breathed out before he began carrying the pool away once more, trying Kuroko to deal with the kid.

Kuroko let Akashi walk off, letting him take the pool to their home. He stayed with the kid for a moment, keeping his hands together in his paws, trying to show him that he shouldn't grab anything. When he finished that, he hurriedly followed Akashi, not wanting the kid to mess up his tail as well.

Akashi grumbled under his breath grumpily as he lugged the thing down the alley and towards their home. They didn't need the water right away and with the darkening clouds, it would probably rain later so there was no need to fill it right away.

Once Kuroko caught up, he helped Akashi carry the pool, towards their home. He looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds. Thank god they wouldn't have to worry about water straight away.

Akashi paused when he saw a nice full clothesline and he set the pool down as he gestured to it.

"We should just get those clothes now." Akashi said as he crept towards it, a lot more weary now.

He looked to where Akashi gestured, before nodding. "I'll stay with the pool. Sorry for not helping out now." Kuroko said, as he watched Akashi walk towards the clothesline.

"Not a problem." Akashi said before he darted intot he yard and began tearing off the blankets, towels and clothes that hung. Fortunately it went smoothly, no one caught them, and he was back at Kuroko's side soon enough with his arms completely full. "Shall we head home?"

Kuroko watched Akashi, smiling slightly as he saw he did it flawlessly, succeeding in having no one catching them. He took the pool, nodding. "Lets hurry up and go home."

They quickly made it home without anymore incidents and Akash immediately began setting everything up. He gathered the clothes and placed them around neatly so they had a bed. He placed the food in the corner, covered the fish and meat with a blanket to cover the smell.

"that should do it for now.." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko stayed out of the way, just letting Akashi do everything. He didn't know how Akashi was setting things up, so he would just leave it to him. "Yeah, that's good.."

Akashi sat just by the entrance of their home and stared up at the covered sun, it's light just barely visible. It was beginning to seep in that they had a new home, that this was permanent. It was a good feeling.

Kuroko sat beside Akashi, slightly leaning his head on his shoulder. "Do you think this home will be good enough? To last us a long time?" He asked, looking at the sky. It was a good thing they had a roof on their shelter.

Akashi's tail wrapped around Kuroko's tightly and he rubbed his cheek against Kuroko's head as he began to purr.

"Yes, I think we're going to be here for a long time." Akashi said softly with a small smile. "As long as we're together, we'll do okay."

Kuroko let himself close his eyes, snuggling closer, sighing in happiness as he heard Akashi's purrs. "Yes, as long as we are together. Even if we didn't have no home, I would still be happy, because I am with Akashi-kun."

Akashi's smile grew as he looked up at the sky, wondering how many times he had so when he was all alone, secretly pining for companionship but unwilling to accept anybody. He was glad that Kuroko was in his life now. He felt content with life and he knew, whatever came their way, they would be able to face it together.


End file.
